


Tomorrows Child

by Olicityrules



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action, F/M, Lies, Love, Secrets, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 24,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicityrules/pseuds/Olicityrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was an ordinary day in the Foundry, until there was a power surge and Felicity's computer exploded, the next thing team Arrow know,is there is a mystery women in there lair!<br/>with superior fighting skills she even defeat Oliver, but Justice isn't there to defeat Team Arrow, she's there for their help, there is a dangerous man who's name is Warp on the loose, he has powers that are dangerous, and Justice need Team Arrow to help stop him.<br/>she is from a world in the future were the Justice League exist, and they have sent her to stop Warp.<br/>But Justice has secret's and lies, and Team Arrow don't trust her.<br/>but the Truth is there all they have to do is look, and what they find will change Oliver and Felicity relationship for ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Justice of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> His Guys this my new story.
> 
> I want to point out there are made up characters in this story, they are not part of the DC universe, they are completely out of my imagination.
> 
> and i have slightly changed DC history to fit around this story.
> 
> hope you like it
> 
> good reading

 

 

__

_**Batman: I do have a plan. (Pause.) I.ts called the Justice League** _

 

“It’s going to be alright?” he told her stroking her blond head.

The couple stood in their apartment, the floor to ceiling window looked out over the city, it was raining, pouring.

It was like the mood in the room, depressive, for this was goodbye, for how long they didn't know. Which made it even more potent.

She looked up at him with sad blue eyes “I’m frightened if this doesn't work” her eyes brimmed with tears.

“Hey it’s going to work, it has to” he reassured her.

“So much is riding on this. . . my family the League” she trailed off.

“I know you, I know what you’re capable of, I have every confidence that you will save us” he smiled down at her, the smile that she had fallen in love with.

“I am glad you have so much confidence in me, because mines gone” she informed him.

He kissed her then sweeping her lips with his own, “Hey you forget your parents are legendary, with genes like that, you’re capable of anything” he reassured her.

“I love you Connor” she told him then, just in case it was the last time she got to say it.

“We will be together again, I promise you, no matter what, me and you, were. . . were like your parents indestructible, a little thing like time travel is not going to stop us being together” he informed her.

She looked out the window then and saw the familiar red streak heading towards their apartment building.

she sighed and looked up at Connor “Well this is it, Barry is here” she said moving away from Connor.

A moment later Barry Allen opened the front door.

“Are you ready? Ray is ready for you” Barry said then.

She took a sweeping look over Connor then back to Barry, “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be, considering I am about to be sent back in time” she walked towards Barry.

Barry smiled at her “then let’s go before I disappear “

It was meant as a joke, but she knew that it could happen at any moment.

She headed out with Barry.

“Justice”

She turned and looked at Connor .

“Justice I love you” he told her.

And then promptly disappeared before her very eyes, it then made her mission even more important, Conner Kent was gone, but she had no time to morn her loss, although her heart was breaking in that very moment, she had lost to many that she cared about already, her only hope now was to stop him, to correct time and bring them all home safe and sound, she steeled herself against the pain in her heart,  for in that moment she wanted to sink to the floor and cry, and give up, for the task ahead seemed insurmountable, but there was no place for crying now, for giving up, the Justice League depended on her, no matter how insurmountable, she had to surmount it, no matter what, the mission was what she needed to focus on, what she needed to do now, for all their sake's.

She smiled knowing what needed to be done, before closing the door.

 

 


	2. A Little thing called Time Travel

[ ](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0005128/?ref_=tt_trv_qu)

_**Wonder Woman: All of you, Fight on! To the last Breath FIGHT ON!** _

 

Felicity Smoak was trying to find the bad guy, but so far he was eluding her, she frowned as her fingers swiftly went over her keyboard.

“Oliver if you don’t stop watching me I just might do a Mooney” she said not taking her eyes from the computer screen.

Oliver was sat on the edge of her desk his arm crossed over his chest. He had been staring at her for the past 20 minutes, and it was beginning to bug  Felicity, normally Oliver watching her didn’t bother her in fact she found it somewhat relaxing, but frustration was getting the better of her, and Oliver was starting to irritate.

“Be my guest I have no objection,“ he flirted with her.

Felicity felt her cheeks go warm, “I think Roy and Diggle might have objection to me dropping my trousers” she blurted and then wished she hadn’t.

“What? I heard my name” Roy said from the mats sparing with Diggle.

“Hey don’t pay attention to them concentrate on what I am doing” Diggle said to Roy slapping him aside of the head.

"Trust me when I say they wouldn't mine" Oliver said a slight grin on his face.

Felicity turned in her chair to look at Oliver, she was about to say something when, her computer exploded.

Felicity pushed herself away from the explosion, surprise and fear in her movements, Oliver rushed around the desk, Diggle grabbed the fire extinguisher and started to put the fire out.

“The Plug Roy take out the Plug” Oliver commanded turning to Roy.

“Oliver” Felicity said.

“What the hell happened?” Oliver asked Diggle not hearing Felicity.

“I don’t know man” Diggle said from under Felicity desk

“Oliver” Felicity said again.

“Computers don’t just exploded” Oliver said joining Diggle under the desk.

“It looked like a power surge” Roy said on the floor pulling out the plug.

“ _Oliver!!”_

Oliver finally got up.

“What?” but no sooner were the words out of his mouth then he knew what the problem was.

In the middle of the foundry floor on his knees was a guy dressed in a suit similar to Oliver’s, but his was orange and brown instead of green.

He rose slowly to his feet and looked around.

Oliver instantly went on alert; he jumped the desk and stood in front of Felicity. In a protective gesture.

Roy was the first to attack throwing a punch at him, which he dodged out the way, by side stepping to one side with great easy, he grabbed Roy’s arm, spun Roy around in front of him, in a split second he had removed a needle from a pocket on his leg and stabbed Roy in the neck, Roy crumpled to the floor.

Felicity stood in shock horror; she had just taken out Roy with great ease.

Diggle moved forward gun out, “hands up or I will shoot.”

He held his hands up carefully and pulled down the hood, then removed his orange mask letting it hand around his neck, she was revealed to be a women.

She had piercing blues eyes and blond hair that cut into a jagged bob at her chin.

She reminded Felicity of someone, but Felicity didn’t know who.

“I’m not going to hurt anyone, he attacked me” she said in reference to Roy.

“Remove the bow” Diggle commanded.

“I’m not going to hurt anyone” she repeated.

“Yeah tell that to Roy, Remove the bow last warning” there was an hard edge to Diggle’s voice

“If you would just-“ she started again.

Diggle fired the gun.

The girl back flipped out the way of the bullets, and with the speed of lighting had shot an arrow at Diggle inserting itself in the barrel of the gun, Diggle dropped the gun and ran for her.

She slammed him to the floor with such force air wooshed from Diggle’s lungs, in a second she was knelt next to him and had injected Diggle to.

Felicity looked on in complete horror, with no trouble at all she had taken out Diggle.

Oliver attacked, but every move he made, she blocked with great ease as if she know what he was going to do. He barely got a blow in.

He went to punch, she ducked and swung her bow at his ankle knocking Oliver clean off her feet.

Before he could do anything, She injected him.

Then she stood up and looked a Felicity.

“I’m not going to hurt you, they attacked me” she dropped her bow on the floor.

She took a step forward.  Hands held high.

“How did you just take out three of the best fighters I know?” Felicity looking at Oliver’s crumpled body on the floor. And whimpered.

“I know all their moves” she told Felicity honestly. “I am not going to hurt you I promise”

She slowly walked over to Felicity, who at this point was looking terrified.

“who are you? Where did you come from?” Felicity asked.

“That is two very difficult questions,” she smiled.

Felicity glared.

“Look my name is Justice, and I have come from twenty six years in the future”


	3. Trying to convince anyone that will listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone is aware, this story is base about two months after unthinkable.
> 
> enjoy

 

 

**_Green Lantern: I saw it, but I still don't believe it._ **

****

And there was the staring thing again, she looked complete confused, Justice was living this and it was confusing her, so she had no idea how Felicity was feeling right now.

“Look I don’t know about you, but I could do with a drink, is there a bar still up stairs?” she didn't know why she asked Felicity that, Justice was perfectly aware that there was a bar upstairs she had spent enough time in it.

Felicity nodded, but didn't move.

“I’ll go first shell I? ” she bent to pick up her bow.

“What are you doing?” Felicity asked in a high pitch squeaky voice.

“I don’t go anywhere without my bow, but I promise I won’t use it, I will keep my hands where you can see them at all times okay” she held out her hand, her bow in her right hand.

She stepped over Oliver’s body and walked up the stairs to the bar.

 

 

“What’s your poison?” she asked slipping around the bar.

“What-whatever you’re having” Felicity sat at the bar.

“Well I am a tequila kind of gal” she said pouring two glasses of tequila.

“So I bet you have a billion and one questions?” Justice said before drinking her tequila in one go.

“You could say that” Felicity agreed.

“I am here looking for a guy called Warp, he had an accident when he was a child, afterwards he could warp things, your mind, objects, space, and even time, now he has come back here to stop the Justice league and my Family from ever being created”

“Felicity step away from the bar” boomed Oliver’s voice.

Oliver was stood behind Felicity now, his bow raised an arrow pointed directly at Justice.

“Really, you’re going to shoot me with a bow and arrow?” Justice said not bothered, she poured another drink and downed it.

She might have guessed that Oliver’s metabolism would burn the sleeping  serum quicker than anyone else, she should have given him more she realized.

Oliver walked slowly toward them, arrow pointing at Justice.

“Seriously if you don’t want me to hurt you put it down, I know every move you’re going to make before you have even thought of it” Justice warned.

Oliver fired the arrow.

It hurtled towards Justice, aiming right between her eyes.

Justice caught it between the palms of her hands, inches from her head.

Both Oliver and Felicity looked shocked.

Justice decided it was an improvement on being scared and she would take it.

“Look old man, I don’t want to hurt anyone,” she said twirling the arrow in her hand, then quicker than lightning throwing it hard at Oliver, scraping his arm as it hit the wall behind him.

“You missed” he said locking with her gaze.

“I don’t miss, I have no desire to kill you,” she said holding his gaze.

“Oliver please, I don’t think she want to harm anyone, she would have all ready if that was her aim”  Felicity stood up, and stood between the two fighting archers.

“Why don’t you show Oliver that you don’t want to hurt anyone and put your bow down”

“Sure, I can do that” watching Oliver she took her bow from her back and laid it down on the counter.

“Oliver she’s unharmed why don’t you just lower the bow and see what she has to say”

Oliver’s eyes flicked between Felicity and Justice.

“Oh for God sake! If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead already” Justice said losing her patients. “I don’t want to kill any off you I need your help!”

Oliver slowly and courteously walked over to them, eyeing Justice.

“I don’t bite Oliver, well not unless antagonized” she shrugged and poured herself another tequila.

She sure needed it, this was not how this was supposed to go, there wasn't supposed to be any fighting, they were supposed to help her not try and kill her! For what seemed like the hundredth time she wished Sara was here, she would have had them eating out of her hand by now, Justice was no good at this sort of thing, she would prefer to be in a bloody battle then deal with this situation.

“As I was saying to Felicity, my name is Justice, believe it or not I come from 26 years into the future, I have been sent back, by the Justice League.” She swigged back another Tequila, “a few days ago, the Justice League started to disappear, they just stopped existing, and people around me didn't notice, I thought I was going mad, and then my family started vanishing, that’s when I went to Batman, and told him, he believed me, and we investigated, I won’t go into the boring details, but we discovered that it was Warp, by this time half the Justice League was gone, and my brother and sisters” she paused for questions.

“What exactly is the Justice League? And who the Hell is Batman” Felicity asked.

“Batman, well he’s one of the Founding Members, you will never believe who he is, but I can’t tell you that, you’re be finding out soon enough. And The Justice League is made up of Heroes, that protect the world from any and all threats, we are stationed in all the major cities, and they protect and serve, we all work from the Watchtower, it watches every parental threat,”

“Sounds impressive” Felicity said.

“It is, it’s a space station, orbiting the earth, the only way in and out, is teleportation, it pretty much impenetrable”

“That how you got here, your teleportation device?” Felicity questioned, she seemed very interested now.

Justice felt relieved she was finally getting somewhere.

“The Atom. . . AKA Ray Palmer-“

“Of Palmer Technologies?” Oliver spoke for the first time.

“Yes, you haven’t met him yet, but you will, you won’t like him, can we move on?”

Oliver looked shocked at her word.

 She stared at them, they were getting side tracked, Justice needed to stay on point, the longer this took, the more the people she loved were disappearing “He changed it to make it in to a time device, we tacked Warp to this time period, and sent me here, to stop him, he’s eliminating the Justice League before they become the Justice League, so the Justice League will never exist, he also done something to my Family Tree as my Brother and Sisters disappeared to, I need to stop him, he is a significant threat to the safety of the world.”

“So what’s this Warps problem?” Oliver asked.

“He was part of the Justice League, as I said he can warp things, but after he had a tragedy, he spiraled out of control, and in the end we had no choice, but to remove him from the League, he did some pretty bad things, but the last straw was to kidnapped me, after that he was beyond help, so he was kicked out, as you can guess, he didn't take it well”

“So what do you want from us?” Felicity asked.

“Your help, the Arrow is part of the Justice league as far as I know, the only active member at the moment, Barry’s still in a coma, Superman hasn't actually become Superman yet, Batman is still brooding, and haven’t decided to get off his ass and do something yet, Green Lantern, is still flying planes, and that's for wonder women she still on Themyscira, so at the moment your it, you’re the only one that has any experience, with this kind of things”

Felicity was staring at her as if she had two heads,

Oliver fingers were going over Justice’s Bow that was laid on the bar, he looked up with suspicion in his eyes.

“This is my old bow, the one Shado gave me, where did you get it?” he asked frowning.

“You gave it to me” she thought about lying, but she couldn't think of any plausible explanation for having it, so the truth was the only option.

“I wouldn't have given this away not to anyone” he told her.

“You gave it to me” she said quietly.

She remembered it like it was yesterday, now the memory had a tinge of sadness to it, she looked down at the bow “You told me that I was the only person that you trusted with it”

At that moment Diggle and Roy walked in to the room.

“Have we missed something or have we woken up in an alternate universe?” Roy asked looking at  everyone having a chat.

“I wouldn't mock it, it might just happen” Justice said under her breath.

And Felicity looked at Justice frowning.

Shrugged, “It’s been known to happen”

“Do you want to tell us what’s going on, weren't we trying to kick her ass an hour ago?” Diggle asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“She needs our help” Felicity spoke up.

“The jury’s still out on that” Oliver said.

“Jeeze thanks, I’m glad the trust is there” Justice said sarcastically.

Oliver eyes her wearily.

“Hey I’m not hiding anything” wasn't completely true, but he didn't need to know that.

He turned back to Diggle, “I’ll fill you in,”

“In the mean while I’ll see if I can find Warp” Felicity said, getting up

“No need for that, I’m right here” Warp said in a dramatic voice behind them.


	4. the shock and the Oracle

**_Batman: I cannot accept that any one event writes the future in stone._ **

**_Phantom Stranger: Can’t you? Spaceships crash. Lightning Strikes. Planets die. Single events occur, and everything changes._ **

 

Justice was the first to react, she grabbed her bow and was aiming an arrow at Warps head.

Warp had dark brown eyes, that were empty, they were void of everything now, Justice could remember a time when they had been full of life, love and happiness, it saddened her that they were no longer so, his dark hair was swept off of his face making it look greasy, which in turn gave him a menacing look, Justice barely recognized him, she recognized the features, but she didn't recognize him from the man she had once known.

“Warp come with me quietly, and no one needs to get hurt” she told him dead pan, it was a special trick of hers, to look one thing, but to feel something completely different, maybe it was something her farther had taught her, maybe it was growing up with likes of Batman and Superman, she didn't know, but the one thing she did know, her mask had kept her alive on many occasion.

Her heart pounded in her chest, her emotions were high, she felt sick, and scared, and utterly lost, but she never portrayed any of those things to the outside world, in her world, in her life showing weakness could mean death, so even when the mask was off, the mask was never really off.

“Now do you really think it’s going to be that easy Justice? , do you really think that I would come all the way back here to wipe you from existence, and just give up? That not very intelligent of you now is it?” he tormented. 

By now Oliver and Roy had their bows ready, Diggle had his gun out and everyone was stood in front of Felicity, Justice couldn't get a good shot as everyone was in the way, Justice jumped up on the bar, and then jumped down spinning in the air, landing in front of everyone bow and arrow ready.

She didn't see the shock look that Diggle glanced at Oliver.

“I don’t want to have to do this Warp,” she said eyes on him.

Warp smiled at her “The mighty Golden Archer, reduced to begging” he laughed, but there was no mirth in it.

“Warp, just come home”

“And where would the fun be in that?” he raised a dark eyebrow in questioning.

And then chaos reigned, men appeared and arrows were flying, Justice went for Warp, but in a second her senses were confused, it made her head spin, everything tipped and she couldn't keep her balance, Warp was using his power on her, She fell on to her knees, a sick feeling forming in her stomach.

She watched the fight before her, unable to do anything before darkness took her.

 

Justice woke only moment later, to find Diggle and Roy unconscious, one of the men had Felicity and Oliver had an arrow pointed at him, he was surrounded by 5 other men.

“Put the bow down and the girl will live” Warp instructed.

As Oliver put his bow to the floor, Justice quietly picked up hers. unnoticed as all the attention was on Oliver.

Warp grabbed Oliver, around the neck, pulling him hard to his chest.

She hoped Oliver had a plan, and wasn't just going to stand there, while Warped killed him. She couldn't wait to find out.

Justice was up and firing arrows at the 5 men, killing them all.

Leaving the one that had Felicity and Warp holding Oliver.

“Let them Go Michael” she said walking toward them, her heart pounding in her chest, everything depended on this.

“Now which one shell I kill First Justice, you know what I am going to let you chose” he smiled at her behind Oliver.

“Michael Please, don’t do this, I don’t want to have to kill you, and if you hurt them I will” she begged.

“You know what I think I am going to kill Daddy poos” Warp said holding Oliver’s throat tighter.

“Touch him and you will die” she said through clenched teeth.

“He always was your favorite parent, maybe seeing him die, will go some way in knowing how I felt” he sneered.

She already knew how he felt, he know that.

Oliver looked stunned, Justice honestly thought if Warp wasn't holding him up, he may very well have collapsed on the floor.

Justice wished Warp hadn't of told him, she should have been the one to say that she was his daughter, Oliver Queen should never of found out period, but if it had to have happened, then she should have been the one to tell him.

“Michael I will shoot you, to keep him alive, do not doubt it,” she pulled back the arrow more.

Before she had time to let off the shot, a gun shot rang out, Justice felt a sharp pain in her arm, as the bullet scratched her as it flew by and headed for Warp. Diggle had taken a shot.

With a flick of his other hand, the bullet squished in mid-air and fell to the floor.

But it was enough, Warp and the man flew backwards hitting the wall and sliding down.

Oliver ran to Felicity who was crumpled on the floor.

“This isn't over Justice” Warp said before disappearing.

“Is she okay?” Justice asked.

“You want to explain that?” Oliver said helping Felicity up.

Justice took a deep breath.

“What do you want me to explain?” she said angry, she wasn't sure why.

“Farther?” he asked walking past Justice to help Felicity sit at the bar.

“Yeah what’s that about?” Diggle asked behind her.

There was no choice she needed to tell them “My name is Justice Derdren Queen, I am the eldest child of the Green Arrow, and the Oracle” she said reluctantly.

Oliver just started at her, his face complete and utter shock.

“You’re my farther” she admitted, looking him right in the eyes

Felicity muttered “Oh my God!”

 “Do you not think this was something we should know?” Diggle asked pointedly.

It hadn't escaped Justice notice that Oliver hadn't said anything.

“No actually Diggle I don’t, Sara said not to say anything that wasn't necessary, so the time line isn't disrupted, it could make things worse” she told him with no remorse.

“Sara? Sara Lance?” Diggle asked.

“Of cause not, Sara Lance is dead!” she shot out before her brain engaged.

Justice cringed, she had the biggest mouth.

She took a deep breath and controlled her temper “Sara, is your daughter,”

“You said eldest child” Oliver said quietly.

Justice looked at him “So?”

“That indicated that there are more, and you said your siblings disappeared” he pointed out somewhat shocked.

“Yes I did, there are. . . were four of us Me, Tommy, Liberty and Verity”

Oliver swallowed hard.

And Justice continued “One by one they disappeared, vanished right before my eyes, no one remembered them , they were wiped form time, Warp came back here to stop the Arrow and the Oracle every getting together, and in doing so wiping out the Queen line" she announced dramatically.

“This is personal” Diggle said then “He came here right to home, knowing you would be here, he taking out your family, this is personal, who is this guy?”

“His name is Michael CoCheck, and yes your right, it is personal, I think the Justice League is just a side line, the real game is to destroy me, to wipe out my Family” she admitted.

“Why? Why come after you?” Felicity asked then.

“He was my fiancee, we were supposed to get married, but then his sister was killed in a car accident, it was an accident, I was driving and a drunk driver drove us off the road, she died, Rebecca was my best friend, but instead of us bonding in grief he blamed me, and we broke up, things got worse when I meet Connor, and fell in love with him, his rage has no bound now, he want me to pay, and he will destroy everyone I love, just to break me”

“We need to find the Oracle” Felicity said then.

Everyone looked at her, Justice frowning.

“What?”

“You said your Parents are the Arrow and the Oracle, well don’t you think that we should look for the Oracle? If Warp wont's to wipe out your family tree then his next move is to find this Oracle person, so don’t you think that we should find her first and like protect her?”

“Felicity” Oliver started although he wasn't sure what he was going to say.

“It’s fine Oliver, you find someone that you love and have a family with, that all I ever wanted for you” she told him sincerely.

“I’m confused” Justice said then.  “Do you not know you’re the Oracle?” she asked Felicity.

“Me?” Felicity squeaked out.

“Yes, you are the very heart of the Justice League, without you, it wouldn't function, the Green Arrow and Oracle are legendary , growing up you two were an unstoppable force for good” Felicity figured she might as well tell them the whole of the situation.

“Well I’m glad we cleared that up” Felicity said in shock. “Cause quite frankly I was beginning to think that marriage wasn't meant to be for me, not that I am an old maid or anything, it’s just the right man has never come along, I guess he has been under my nose all the time, it’s funny when you think about it, me and Oliver, it not like were a likely match, I’m quite surprised, it’s not like I’m in Oliver’s league –“ Felicity babbled.

“Felicity!” Justice said then because she knew that they were perfectly equal in their marriage.

Oliver was just staring at Felicity with an odd look on his face. As if he was really seeing her for the first time.

A groan echoed around the room, splitting the tension that had built, everyone looked at Roy who was just coming around.

He looked at everyone staring at him “What did I miss?” he said rubbing the back of his head.

Justice rolled her eyes, Diggle grunted, Oliver and Felicity didn't seem to notice, they were staring at each other.

Justice smiled, it reminded her of old times.

 

 

 

 


	5. The truth and lies

_**Clark Kent: Please. . . come with me. Like me, Ms. Prince, you’re more then you appear to be. We always have been.** _

_**Diana Prince: And what are we?** _

_**Clark Kent:  We’re the last hope this planet has left of returning to normal.** _

_**Diana Prince: How can I trust you, Mr Kent, if that’s who you really are?** _

_**Clark Kent: You know you can. You know.** _

 

 

Oliver, Felicity, Diggle and Roy, were all huddled together, while Justice sat across the room, sowing up her arm where Diggle had shot her.

“Do we trust her?” Diggle asked.

“Where she is concerned we proceed with caution” Oliver said quietly.

“Do you think that she is your Daughter?” Roy asked.

Oliver slid a glance at Justice, “She fights with my techniques, it’s like I trained her, and she has got my Bow the one Shado  gave me, I wouldn't just give it away to anyone, so it could be a possibility” Oliver said thoughtfully.

But Oliver wasn't sure, there was something about the girl, he just didn't know what that something was, he couldn't really see himself getting married and having a Family, he had resided himself to the fact that, he was never going to have that life, a wife and children weren't part of his future, but now he was face with the possibility, that he could.

He looked at Felicity, and suddenly he could see that future with her, in fact he wanted it.

“Well we need to find out if you two have had a love child” Diggle said.

Oliver glared at Diggle, jaw locked, Felicity looked away, her cheeks burning red.

“What? I am not one for ignoring the elephant in the room, she is saying you two are married and have children, we need to know if she is lying, we need a little more than her say so” Diggle pointed out. “She isn't exactly known for telling the truth”

“Well I have some thoughts on that” Felicity spoke up “Let me deal with finding out”

“Okay while Felicity is looking into her story, the rest of us need to find out as much as we can from her.” Oliver said forming a plan.

Felicity moved away from the group and over to Justice.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah it’s only a scratch, I have actually been shot you know, if it wasn't for Zatanna magic I wouldn't be here”

“Magic? As in real Magic?” Felicity looked at her dumbfounded.

“Felicity there is many thing in this world that can’t be explained, there are beings out there that shouldn't exist, and I can’t tell you about any of them, history has to reveal itself to you, in the way it should, but I will say, this team, Team Arrow, hasn't even begun to scratch the surface of what out there, it will blow your mind”

Felicity watched as Justice sowed herself back up “How can you do that, doesn't it hurt? It hurts me just to watch”

Justice grinned “myself and pain parted company a long time ago”

Felicity sat next to her, she wanted to know as much as possible “You have his eyes” Felicity said suddenly then.

A stab of pain hit then right in her heart, she pushed it away “actually I have yours”

“Do you think you can stop him?”

“I have to the fate of the planet depends on it, he destroys the Justice league, and with it he destroy the defense of earth, and without it, evil will rule”

“Are you going to be able to stop him Justice?”

“I will stop him, I have to” she told her in all seriousness.

“I’ll get rid of this” Felicity said picking up the bloody towel that Justice had used to stop the blood.

Justice smiled, her thanks.

Felicity turned and walked away what she needed in hand.

 

 

Diggle looked at Justice his arms folded over his chest.

Justice turned in her chair “you know if you keep staring at me like that, you may just burn a hole in my head”

“From where I am stood, that may not be a bad thing” he said dead pan.

Justice smiled at him “that will change, the first time you change my dipper you will fall in love with me” she said as if it was a done deal.

“Hmmm” was all Diggle said.

Justice rolled her eyes, and turned back to the computer, “you really should use voice recognition, this typing  is so tedious” Justice pointed out. 

“What is it you’re doing exactly” Oliver asked coming to stand behind her.

Justice was well aware that Oliver was acting strange around her.

“I have hacked into Starling City street camera’s and I’m running a program on them, it will alert me if Wrap shows his face, on the streets of Starling” she told him in a light tone.

“You can do that?” he asked standing behind her.

“My Mother is Felicity Smoak, what do you think?” she said sarcastically.

“Hmmm” was all Oliver said.

“What are you going to do when you find him?” Diggle asked behind them.

“Stop him”

“Yes but have you got some kind of plan? What are you going to do?” Diggle said clarifying.

“Well for starters she is going to tell us the truth” Felicity announced.


	6. The bomb shell that could destroy family Queen

 

**_Superman: there’s got to be a way._ **

**_Batman: Not always. Sometimes a burning bush is just a camp fire._ **

**_Superman: Which means exactly what?_ **

**_Batman: Which means even you can’t save everybody, Superman – the sooner you accept that, the more sense the world makes._ **

 

Everyone looked at Felicity.

“Oliver Queen isn’t your Farther” Felicity said.

Justice swallowed “My name is Justice Queen I am the daughter of Oliver and Felicity Queen” she said dead pan.

As Justice said it she looked Felicity in the eye.

“DNA doesn’t lie” she held up the bloody towel that Justice had used. “This blood doesn’t match Oliver’s DNA” she threw the towel down on the desk in front of Justice.

“Okay, while you two deal with the liar I’m going to find Roy and follow up a lead on this Warp guy” Diggle said then walked off.

“You want to explain this? Your DNA doesn’t match his” Felicity demanded.

“Did you check yours?”  Justice asked.

”Who are you?” Felicity demanded ignoring Justice’s question.

“I have already told you, I’m Justice Queen”  she said again.

“And you’re a liar, he’s not your Farther” Felicity said.

“Do you really want to walk this road?” Justice asked Felicity, she didn’t want to do this, she really didn’t want to.

“I’m not the one that has anything to hide” Felicity said stubbornly.

“Are you sure about that? What happened two months ago?” Justice asked her temper rising, she was not the bad guy.

Felicity went white as a sheet, and dropped down in the chair opposite Justice.

“Felicity?” Oliver was now looking down at Felicity “What happened two months ago?” he frowned “Two months ago was when Slade was here?”

Felicity whimpered.

Justice glared at Oliver “What do you think happened?”

Oliver looked between the two women, confusion on his brow.

Justice looked at Felicity, a knowing look on her face.

“What happened?” Oliver said looking at Justice for an answer.

Justice looked at Felicity tears in her eyes, “don’t make me do this Mom”

Felicity whimpered again, a single tear slid down her check. “Stop it,” she said quietly.

“He knows in the future Mom, you need to tell him” Justice told Felicity.

“No” short and to the point.

“Would someone please tell me what happened two months ago?”

“What do you think happened? You left her to the mercy of Slade Wilson, what do you think happened between the time you left her in the mansion and the time he called you?” she said angry now “what did you think, that they were going to have a nice little chat? Slade hates you and he wanted to hurt you, and he had the women that he thought you loved, it wasn't hugs and puppies” she bit out angry.

Oliver was beginning to form a picture in his head, and in shock he looked at Felicity.

“You left her there on her own, knowing  that Slade was coming for her, you didn't save her, when she needed you, you didn't save her, the torment she went through, and still she came through for you, she gave Slade the cure” Justice cried for her mother’s pain.  

Oliver slowly looked at Felicity, pain and shock on his face, as the realization of what Justice was saying began to dawn on him.

Felicity was silently crying.

“Felicity?” he asked in shock.

“Slade Wilson is my biological farther” Justices said her voice thick with her own tears.

“Stop it!” Felicity burst out before jumping from her seat and running off.

“Mom” Justice said getting up herself.

“Leave me alone” she screamed over her shoulders, before disappearing up the stairs.

Justice sighed and turned to Oliver.

“I’m going to kill him!” he said in an angry tone, before grabbing his bow and walking off.

“Dad!” she shouted after him. “Where are you going?”

“To kill Slade Wilson” he ground out angry.


	7. Get your priorities right

 

_**Green Arrow: “I understand there are times when there’s no choice, when it’s kill or be killed, but I don’t believe in executions.”** _

 

Justice caught up with Oliver in the alleyway at the back of Verdant. It was raining.

“Dad,” she called out in despair.

He stopped and turned around, his jaw locked, his presents unyielding. He looked hard and menacing, Justice had never seen him like this. There was a cold hard fury about him now, it vibrated form him.

“Where are you going?” she asked. Although she already know the answer to that question.

“To kill Slade” he said harshly.

“You’re going to kill Slade, then what? What do you plan to do once the deed is done? Do you plan to comfort Mom then, when you've had your revenge? So basically your need for vengeance,over runs Mom's disrepair ” she asked furious with him. “Felicity is in there with her heart breaking, you need to be in there comforting her, not running around looking for revenge” she told him. “What you need to do is go in there and look after her” she bit out.

“Slade has done unspeakable things to her!” he bit out barley containing his anger.

“Yes he did,"  she agreed holding a tight rain on her own temper, "Slade is a monster, I know that form experience, but he is not a monster that you get to  slay” she took a deep breath “Mom needs you” she reasoned.

“He deserves to die!” he spit out.

“Not by you, you do not kill him, you do not kill period” she said then. “That not how history unfolds”

“He needs to be punished for what he has done to her!”

“Yes. Yes he does, but it’s not you that dose it, you need to make a decision, and it need to be the right one, don’t you see that? You need to be with her,” she told him tears mingling with the rain. “ to get her through this she has kept this terrible secret for  months now, can you imagine what that has done to her? and your  first thought is revenge, when it should be of her, you can’t go and kill Slade that’s not your destiny” she told with him.

“Don’t tell me what to do, you are not my daughter!” he burst out.

It felt like she had been slapped in the face, she wanted to cry out, instead she clamped down on his emotion. “Before I came here Barry told me that I may not recognize you that you were a completely different man in the past, I didn't believe him, I told him I would recognize you anywhere, but I realized now he is right I don’t recognize you, I don’t know who you are, because the man I knew and loved, the man I called farther, would never of said that to me, he has always loved me as his own, so your right you’re not my farther, the man I called farther would make the right decision, and be with his wife in her time of need” she sobbed “Slade will get what’s coming to him, in spades, but you’re not the one that dose it”

“How can you be so sure that he will die?”

“Because he took someone form me, someone I prized above all else, and because of that I put an arrow in his other eye, and then I took his head form his shoulders, I killed Slade Wilson” she turned then and walked away.

She had, had enough of talking to Oliver Queen


	8. tell me about it

 

_**"This is what I am, this is who I am, come hell or high water, if I deny it, I deny everything I have ever done, everything I have ever fought for."  Green arrow** _

 

Justice entered the bar, her heart breaking in her chest, she walked to the bar pulled a bottle of vodka from the shelf and poured a large drink, this was all going wrong. The plan had been to come here stop Warp and go home. The Plan she had decided had gone terribly wrong.

She worried that what she had told them would change things, but from where she stood now there was no way of telling, if things had been changed or not.

She poured another after drinking the first, it was funny, it had been Oliver who had introduced her to Vodka, it was what they would drink together after a hard night, just the two of them, it’s was something they had always done.

“You know if you keep drinking like that you are going to become an alcoholic”

Justice looked around and there sat in the corner in the dark was Felicity.

“That is the least of my worries right now” she gulped back the drink in one go.

“Well I will probably worry about it in the future” she said solemnly.

“That’s doubtful, you hardly ever give me a single thought” Justice said bitterly. Downing another drink.

Felicity came and stood by the bar then, she had been crying.

Welcome to the band wagon! Justice thought, her eyes were also swollen and red for the many tears she had cried.

Justice felt a pang of guilt; she had cause her mother to cry.

“I can guarantee I’ll worry” she said quietly.

Justice chose to ignore what she had said.

“Where is Oliver?” Felicity asked when the silence stretched.

“He’s gone to kill Slade,” she let the statement hang in the air for a moment before she said “ I’m sorry I told him”

“This isn’t your fault Justice, I should have told him a long time ago” she wiped away a tear from under her glasses.

Justice rubbed her eyes “this is such a mess, Sara Diggle is so much better at this sort of thing then me, she should of come , I am just no good at this sort of thing” she said more to herself then to Felicity.

Felicity looked at her “why do you do that? You compare yourself to her, from what I have seen you’re pretty awesome” Felicity said truthfully.

“That’s a first coming from you, I’m not awesome, I’m a monster, I’m a cold hard killer, I kill without mercy , and without conscience, I get it done, I am what goes in when the Justice league doesn’t want blood on their hands, Killing is  easy for me, taking someone’s life doesn’t mean anything to me”

“I don’t believe that Justice, you have too much of Oliver in you”

“The problem is I have too much of Slade in me” she counteracted."It's who I am, it what I am, I am Slade's daughter, there is no getting away from it, it's who I am " 

Felicity leaned over the bar, and placed a hand to her cheek “no, I don’t see it, your nothing like Slade Wilson” there was a honestly in her then.

Felicity met Justice’s tear filled eyes.

“Don’t cry” Felicity told her then.

Justice took a deep breath trying to keep her emotions in check. She sighed heavily.

“Let’s change the subject. What are your siblings like?” Felicity asked lightly.

Justice smiled glad of the change of subject, “Tommy is charismatic, he owns a room when he walks into it, he runs Green Arrow Industries, which is no small thing considering he is only twenty four he’s very smart, he get that from you.” Justice smiled at the memory of her brother, “He look’s like dad,”

“Liberty is the social child, she is very outgoing,  she is vice president of computer sciences, we are all good with computers, but she is outstanding, she is vibrant and colourful, like you” Justice said then. “But she speak her mind, she tells it how she see it, she is very strong minded”

“And then there is Verity, her name mean Truth, she’s the rebel, and you would totally blame it on dad, she is the one that wants to get out there and save the world, and she saw dad doing it, and she follows in his footsteps, she walks a very fine line with the law, and sometime crosses over it, you have some trouble with her, but she is only Twenty one, so she is still trying to find her place in the world, you say that Dad is a bad influence on her , because she want to be like him, she twenty one and running the clean energy department at Green Arrow Industries, we are all kind of over achievers “

“And what about you?” Felicity wanted to know.

Justice shrugged feel uncomfortable “not much to say really, I’m independent, reliable, head strong I’m to independent Conner say’s, he thinks that he should be able to take care of me” she rolled her eyes at that notion.

“Conner's your boyfriend right?” Felicity asked interested in her children’s lives.

“Conner is my fiancée” Justice smiled as she mentioned him.

“Do you love him?”

“Yes very much, we are a lot alike, we are different form everyone else” she shrugged.

“What do you do, do you work in this Green Arrow Industries?” Felicity was eager for as much information as she could get.

“No I don’t work in the family business, I’m a dancer, I own a string of dance studios”

“That’s amazing, you don’t get that from me, I have two left feet!”

Justice laughed, how right she was, Felicity Smoak fell over her own feet at her first dance at her wedding

“Do they know that you’re not Oliver’s biological child?”

“No, no one dose, except Batman, and Superman, and Barry, oh and Green Lantern” she paused and frowned “Actually quite a few people know”

"And are they all part of the other family business?" Felicity asked.

Justice smiled "Yes, yes we are, he trained us all"

“What about me? What am I like? Have I changed much?” she asked.

“Your cold, and unyielding,” she said without a heartbeat.

Felicity frowned “that doesn’t sound like me?” she was very surprise by that.

“It wasn’t once, but something happened, and your withdrawal to your computer, now you sit in the watchtower, and watch over everyone, but don’t interact” she told her.

She frowned “Don’t I see my children?” she said more to herself then to Justice.

“I haven’t seen you in over a year, but that is nothing new to us, we can go months without seeing each other, and when we do it’s strained,  we have a complicated relationship” she sighed really not wanting to have this conversation. “You look at me differently to the others, you don’t mean to, but it’s there” she said reluctantly.

“I am sorry that I made you feel like that” Felicity said sincerely.

“It’s no problem, I understand, I was created in the worst circumstance, you look at me and you see him, I get it, you never could look at me, like the others, I think you love me, but there is always that barrier between us” she shrugged, Justice had come to terms with their relationship a long time ago.

“What could have possibly happened that cause me to become locked away like that?” she asked in despair.

“The worst thing ever someone close to you died, a member of the Justice league, but I can’t tell you about that, as for us, we have always been like that”

“Isn’t that sad” Felicity whispered.

“It life” Justice poured another drink and slugged it back. “I’m a cold hard killer, you don’t like it, because it reminds you of Salde Willson, Killing doesn’t weigh on me, and that isn’t part of who you are”

“Of cause it weigh on you” Oliver said coming into the room.


	9. coming together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guy i am so sorry about the cock up with this chapter i have no idea what happened, but i have now deleted the duplicate bits and it read right now.  
> again so sorry.

_**Green Arrow “ I thought I’d never wear this get-up again. But, even though it reminds me of my mistakes, it also reminds me – of my obligations, of what I believe”** _

“You have no idea what weighs on me” Justice said rounding the bar to stand by Felicity.

“I know that if I raised you, then I would have raised you to feel the weight of death” he told her sincerely.

He had, but he had failed in his attempted there was too much of Slade in Justice, for it to have made any difference.

“So you came back” she said deadpan.

“I came back, you reminded me of what was important, and Slade isn't important” he was looking at Felicity when he spoke. “I am sorry for what I said, I shouldn't have said it, and I am beginning to realized that you’re more my daughter then my own flesh and blood” he told her sincerely.

And there he was her farther, the farther that she knew and loved, he was standing in front of her, and her relief was a palatable force, she had missed him, and suddenly it felt like coming home. She launched into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck “Daddy” she cried.

He tightened his hold on her. She had missed her Father’s arms around her. It had been too long.

Finally she pulled away and looked at them.

“Justice, can you give us a minute” Oliver asked.

Justice rolled her eyes “I have been given you two minutes all of my life, there was an instant when I didn't give you _a long enough  minute_ if you know what I mean, the image of you two half naked in the Foundry will be burned into my memory for the rest of my life, I was barely eighteen, everyone was so embarrassed, well everyone apart form you dad, nothing seems to embarrassed you, I however was mortified, I couldn't look at either of you two in the eye for weeks, and every time Mom looked at me or you she would turn bright red, I tell you I have seen some horrible things in my time, but that was one of the worst, you know of cause that your parents do it, well you two do like rabbits, but it is an unspoken thing that is never spoken off, but when it is there pushed in your face, and you have no choice but to face the stark truth, it can be world destroying, I still cringe-“

“Justice, I see the babbling run in the family” Oliver said a smile on his face.

“Sorry, I’ll um – go now” Justice moved off towards the Foundry stairs.

“Justice don’t go too far” Oliver shouted after her.

“I am not a child Dad, don’t treat me like one” Justice shouted over her shoulder before she disappeared.

Oliver turned to Felicity “Are you okay?” he held her arms with his hands and rubbed them gently.

“It’s been a long day, there has been a lot of shocks to my system, not least of all finding out I am pregnant! By the very child I am carrying, but yeah I am getting there, I’m sorry Oliver, I should have told you what Slade did to me, I just didn't want you killing him, because that would of destroyed you,”

“Felicity, you should have told me what he did, that was a big thing to keep to yourself, I wished that you had trusted me enough, to tell me something that important” he told her looking into her eye.

“I do trust you Oliver I have always trusted you, you know that, it wasn't about trust, it was about saving you” She gave him a watery smile.

“I am the one that dose the saving around here Felicity” a slight smile formed on her lips. “I’m sorry, I should never off put you in that situation, I never dreamed that he would do something like that to you, I should of thought, I should of protected you,” he told her

Felicity’s tears were falling now.

He pulled her to him and wrapped her in his arms, as she cried into his chest, the relief that she felt, for finally being able to tell what had happened, made her feel lighter.

“Felicity I’m sorry, I put you in that position, I did that to you” he said into her hair.

“No we both did it together, we were trying to save the city” she said into his chest.

“We will work this out Felicity, whatever you need, we will do it,” he held her tighter “I promise you, that nothing bad will ever happen to you again, I will always protect and look after you” he solemnly promised.

“I felt so dirty, and then you came and I knew that you needed me to stand up and be counted, and I really wasn't sure that I could” she sobbed into his chest, “but you and your strength pushed me to do it, I was so scared, but you were like my strength”

He pulled her away from him to look into her tear filled eyes, “I will always be your strength, Felicity, I will always be there, holding you up, and even carrying you when you need it”

He placed a gently hand on her still flat stomach, “So we are having a baby” he said quietly.

“Oliver I’m having a baby, you are not a part of this, you don’t have to be” she said looking down at his hand on her stomach.

“I think Justice might disagree with you on that” he smirked at her.

“Just because she is here doesn't mean the future is set in stone, you don’t have to feel obligated to do this, just because she is here and she say so” she felt the need to give him a way out.

“Felicity let’s get one thing straight right now, we are in this together, whatever you decide, I will be right there beside you”  he told her looking into her eyes, so she understood that he was serious.

“Well there isn't really any decision to make, I have a twenty six year old child running around, which kind of indicated that I have the baby no matter how she was made”

“I’m sorry Felicity, you should never have had to go through that, I will never forgive myself for what happened”

“Oliver” she said on a shaky breath.

He bent his head then and brushed his lips to hers.


	10. revelations can be scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi guys i am sorry i haven't updated in a while, i have been in bed ill, so i haven't felt much like writing, anyway hes a new chapter
> 
> enjoy!!

 

**_Green Lantern: They don’t like us much._ **

**_Batman: The world’s afraid of us._ **

**_Green Lantern: You say that like it’s a good thing._ **

**_Batman: It’s necessary._ **

 

Sometime later Oliver and Felicity entered the Foundry, via the stairs.

Justice was sat on the top stair “It’s about time, what were you two doing?” she asked as they walked by her.

Oliver cut her a look.

“Yes of cause, don’t answer that, stupid question” Justice said getting up and following them down the stairs. “This is just so cool, for a minute there I didn't think you two were going to happen,  I was sweating I can tell you, but no love win’s out, I don’t want you to thank me or anything, well you can if you want” Justice babbled.

“Why would we thank you Justice?” Oliver said stopping on the stairs and looking up at her.

“Hey I am hurt by that!” this she waved her finger between the two of them, “Is totally my doing,”

Oliver smiled “Justice” he warned.

“Alright fine I’m dropping it, but it was totally my doing”

Oliver rolled his eyes at her and Felicity just smiled.

“No more lies Justice, the three of us are a family, there is to be no more lying”

If only it was that easy, the truth would be to hard for them to handle.

“Sure dad” she said lying.

He nodded “Okay we need to find Warp and stop him” he said continuing down the stairs.

“I have been working on that” Diggle said.

He eyed Justice, “She still around? I’d of thought you would have kicked her to the curb by now” Diggle said to Oliver.

“She’s my daughter Dig” Oliver told him.

“What, I thought the DNA said she wasn't?”

“It’s complicated, what have you got for me?”

 “I need you to take a look at something” Diggle indicated the computer screen.

Oliver walked over to the computer, with Felicity behind.

“I thought it would be a good idea if I went over the footage of the fight upstairs, to see if there were any clues to what Warps next move would be”

“Footage?” Justice asked nervous.

“Yeah Verdant has camera’s, everything was recorded.” Diggle said not turning to look at her.

Justice had a really bad feeling, so she stood back.

Diggle played the video on the computer.

Everyone watched the video.

“Wow, did I just see that right?” Felicity asked.

“Yep you did” Roy said dryly.

“Re-wind it” Oliver commanded.

Diggle did as he was told and played it again.

“In the confusion of the fight I didn't catch it,” Diggle said, “In case anyone isn't clear about what their eyes are seeing, that is Warp and his henchman flying through the air and hitting a wall, without anyone touching them”

“Why would Warp throw himself against a wall?” Oliver asked.

“I can’t think of any reason” Diggle said.

“I don’t think he did” Felicity said looking at an overly quiet Justice.

A thought was beginning to form in Felicity mind

“What are you saying Felicity? We have an invisible man running around?” Roy asked.

“No, I don’t think so” Felicity said looking at Justice. “Justice?”

Everyone looked at Justice.

“Justice? Do you know what happened?” Oliver asked.

“You did it didn't you Justice?” Felicity asked.

Tears formed in Justice’s eyes, she nodded, scared of their reaction. “I have ability’s” she swallowed, by the expressions on their faces they weren't taken the news well.

“What do you mean ability’s?” Roy asked.

“I. . . I. . . I was born that way, when I was conceived, Slade was jacked up on Mirakuru , it bonded with my DNA, and it changed me, I am stronger, faster, my senses are sharper,”

“Hold on Slade?” Diggle asked, “What’s Slade got to do with this?”

Felicity held her head up “He’s her real farther”

“What?” Diggle looked at Oliver.

“At the moment that unimportant,” Felicity announced as if they were discussing a shopping list.

Justice suspected that she didn't want to talk about what had happened between herself and Slade.

Silence loomed then.

“Okay I don’t understand what your abilities have got to do with Warp being thrown against a wall?” Roy asked breaking the stretched out silence.

“I can do other things too” Justice said quietly.

Everyone stared at her waiting for her to continue, but she didn't elaborate.

“Which are?” Roy asked.

Justice swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. “My brain works differently” she supplied.

They waited again for her to elaborate.

“Different how?” Roy asked again, when she didn't.

“My perception of thing is different, which is why I remembered, everyone when no one else did when they disappeared” she hopped that would be enough, she prayed that would be enough.

“Still doesn't explain it” Roy said.

Justice was begging to get annoyed with Roy. she wondered if killing him was an option. She eyed Roy trying to determine what to tell them.

“Justice just spill the beans will you! I’m getting old here!” Roy bit out.

Justice closed her eyes and lifted everything of the tables, she opened her eyes “I can move object with my mind, I’m also telepathic and am an empath, I can read thoughts and emotions, although I don’t, I can mess with your mind, make you do what I want, give you false memories, I can make you hallucinate anything I wish”

Justice couldn't help but notice that Oliver had stepped in front of Felicity, and Oliver, Diggle and Roy was now eyeing her wearily.

“How do you keep this from your Siblings?” Felicity asked stepping around Oliver.

“I don’t they know”

“How do you explain it then?” she asked more curious than anything else.

“We told them that I was experimented on, you see my abilities didn't started to show until I hit puberty, the problem was I had been kidnapped by then, so it all really worked out”

“What!?” Felicity nearly shouted.

“In my teens I get kidnapped, I’m gone for a year, when I come back I have my abilities, you told most that I had been experimented  on”

“Who took you and why?” there was a cold hard edge to Felicity’s voice. That reminded her of the mother she had left in the future.

“His name is Ra’s al ghul, and it was a case of mistaken identity, he thought I was Batman’s daughter, they’re mortal enemies, although you’re not to fond of him either, for reason that will come obvious very soon, ”

“Where dose he take you and when?” the hard edge was still there.

“I can’t tell you that Mom, you know that, it could change history”

“My daughter is kidnapped and you expect me to just except that, I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I want to know, now”

“Mom I can’t, just understand that it has to happen, while I am away I change, irrevocable, and I have to go through that, it make me the person I am today, you just have to except it” tears had formed in her eyes.

“But there has to be something we can do?”

“Mom, there is nothing anyone can do, it has to be, which is why I am not going to tell you anything about when or where it happens”

Felicity ran to Justice and wrapped her arms around her.

Both now crying “You and Dad never stop looking, and I promise I will come home” she whispered into Felicity ear.

Suddenly Felicity was ripped from Justice’s embrace, by Oliver.

“What are you doing?”  Felicity said pulling out of Oliver’s grip,

But Justice knew, she could see it in their faces, they were frightened of her, she had seen it a thousand times before, but it hurt, they were her family, she would never hurt them, could never hurt them, and yet there it was the fear in their eyes.

“They frightened I am going to hurt you Mom” she told Felicity solemnly.

“Of cause their not, are you?” she turned to the men in her life.

“Felicity just come here” Oliver said then, watching Justice.

“You’re not serious?” Felicity said in disbelief.

She glared at Oliver, then turned back to Justice, “Justice, I think we will all need some food, you can go to big belly burger, and get us some burgers, if you go into the bathroom, your find some skinny jeans and t-shirt, hung up on the back of the door, that you can change into, your find some money in the pocket of the jeans” she instructed Justice.

“What? Seriously? You won’t me to go on a food run right now?” she asked puzzled.

“Yes, Yes I do” Felicity said.

“Okaaayy” she turned and walked away.

Felicity watched her go, and then she turned fuming, they were not going to treat her daughter like a pariah, she had something that she wanted to say, and she knew that they weren't going to like hearing  it.


	11. defending her child

 

 

_**“You fight against Joker, against Two-Face, against Catwoman, but this,. . . (indicates Smallville.) This is what I fight for” Superman, to Batman.** _

 

She waited until Justice was out of sight, and then she attacked, defending her child.

“What the hell is the matter with you?” she tore out.

“Felicity she could be dangerous, you heard what she can do” Oliver said calmly.

“Oh my God I can’t believe that you just said that, she not dangerous, she is a different through no fault of her own, and you’re judging her by that! How dare you be so. . . . So superior!”

“Felicity Oliver is just looking out for everyone” Diggle stated.

“And who’s looking out for Justice? Because it sure isn’t her family right now” she glared at Diggle.

“Felicity she could be a threat” Roy spoke up.

She turned on Roy “You of all people shouldn’t be judgemental , you were different, had something inside you that you couldn’t control, did we turn our backs on you, no in fact Oliver went out of his way to help you deal”

She turned on Oliver then “and you. . . You should be ashamed of yourself, you wanted to help the Huntress, you wanted to help Roy, you want to help everybody, but your own daughter, you should be ashamed of yourself, all off you” she looked around the room with angry eyes. “She has done nothing to warrant you treating her like that, in fact she is here to help you, to save us” she took a deep breath. “what happened to giving the benefit of the doubt? Obviously a concept that is alien to the three of you!” she bit out. “What happened to seeing the good in people?  To helping them?” she growled out, “Let me make one thing clear to all off you, she is my daughter, my flesh and blood, and I will defend her to my last breath, even again you guys, so you have a choice you except her or I walk” the room became deadly silent “I am ashamed of your behaviour, I seriously need some air right now, because I can’t look at any off you without wanting to kill you!” she turned on her heals and stormed out, leaving the three men in her life looking totally ashamed of themselves.


	12. I know what warps plan is

_**Green Lantern “I can’t believe this. With that ring I’m probably the most powerful man on earth. I’ve heard of people with powers like this. . . from world war II. . . But nobody since. Nobody till me.  And here I am. . ."** _

 

Justice  walked up to the counter of Big Belly Burger.

“Can I order four Big Belly Burger meals please” she asked the cashier, who rang it up and Justice paid.

She wondered what was going on back at the Foundry, she had been in similar situations before, when people find out what she was capable of, people got scared, it was her life, which was why she never let people know unless absolutely  necessary, but this was different, this was Family, they had never treated her differently because of what she was,  she had grown up being loved by them, she was not used to them attacking her, it was alien to her that they would feel like they, each one down in the Foundry right now, had changed her dippers!

She needed to get them back on side, she needed them to help find Warp, she was unsure if she could find him without them.

Justice looked down at the counter, yesterday’s paper was laid on the counter, and her blood shot to her brain, The headline screamed at her, she picked it up urgent, and skimmed the headline, and in that moment she knew where Warp was going to be, she needed her bow and arrows so she could go after him.

She left then without her order and rushed back to the Foundry, she had him, why she hadn’t seen it before she would never know. It was blatantly obvious, she had been really stupid.

 

 

Felicity was sat at the bar in Verdant when Justice rushed in.

She looked up at Justice, “Are you okay?” she asked a clearly fluster Justice. “Don’t worry about the guys, they will come around, I know that you won’t hurt anyone,” Felicity told her.

“I need to go” Justice said barely listening to what her mother was saying.

She walked passed Felicity down to the Foundry.

“Justice you don’t have to leave, we can work this out” Felicity said following behind.

Justice stopped halfway down the stairs, Felicity ran into the back of her “I found Warp Mom, I have to go and stop him, I know where he’s going” Justice started descending the stairs again.

“Were is he?” Oliver asked as Justice crossed the Foundry floor.

“The Californian desert” she announced.

“What you had a premonition?” Roy asked sarcasm lacing his voice. 

“I don’t have foresight” Justice said annoyed. She held up the paper, “Hal Jordan is testing the new flight simulator today” she announced with triumph.

Everyone just stared at her, waiting for more.

“The Green Lantern was the first to disappear” she said as if that explained everything.

“Okay, you’re going to have to elaborate a little more on this story, I’m not connecting the dots here” Felicity said wrinkling up her nose.

“Warp’s going after the ring,”

“What ring?” Diggle asked confused.

Justice sighed she needed to explain here, start at the beginning.

“The Green Lateran was the first to disappear, so it stand to reason that Warp took him out first, in the past right?” She looked around her and Oliver was nodding in agreement. “Today Hal Jordan’s life is going to change forever, he going to test the air forces new test simulator, at which point Abin Sur is going to crash land on earth, he’s dying, his ring is going to find Hal Jordan as the next Green Lantern, and the ring will take him to Abin Sur, where Abin Sur will die, but before he dose he will give Hal the ring, and Hal Jordan will become the next Green Lantern” she told them.

“Hold on, Hold on, WoW, who is this Abin Sur? And what the hell is a Green Lantern? And what’s going on with this Ring?” Roy asked looking even more confused.

Justice sighed she had no time for this “Abin Sur is an Alien, he belongs to a galaxy police force, called the Green Lanterns, and the Ring channels their will in doing what they wish”

“Okay that really didn’t help” Roy muttered.

“The ring is important, this is a big moment in history, nearly as big as superman coming to earth! Hal Jordan has to get the ring, and I know Warp is going to stop that exchange and use the ring for his own gain, it makes so much senses, he can’t stop me on his own, so he will use the ring against me, I can’t let  him have the ring, it has to go to Hal Jordan its rightful owner”

“And you expect us to believe this story, Cock and Bull springs to mind” Diggle said dryly then.

“I don’t really care what you think Diggle, it’s going to happen, and I am going to be there to stop him” she picked up her bow and arrow, from the table and walked away from the group.

“Wait, where are you going?” Felicity shouted.

“I have to stop him Mom”

“You can’t go alone”

Justice stopped and turned to her mother “I have been going it alone for a long time, that is nothing new to me”

“He will kill you” she begged.

“Doubtful” she turned and started to walk away again.

“Oliver?” Felicity turned to Oliver.

Oliver sighed, “Justice Felicity is right, you can’t go alone, I’ll go with you”

She stopped and looked at him, “I don’t need your help Oliver”

It hadn’t escaped his notice that she had stopped calling him Dad, and it hurt, he couldn’t explain it any better than it hurt like hell.

“I know Justice, but I want to come” he said walking towards her then.

She eyed him for a moment trying to decide, than she gave in and said “Fine”

He hadn’t realised that he was holding his breath until she said yes.

“You’re not leaving us behind” Diggle said looking at Roy and Roy nodding in agreement.

Justice sighed “a road trip it is” she said turning and walking away, “Get what you need we leave in five minutes, I’m taking your car Mom, I am assuming you still have that beat up old Mini?”

“My Mini is not beat up and you don’t have the keys” Felicity shouted after her.

“That never stopped me from taking it before” she shouted back, as she walked up the Foundry stairs.

Felicity looked at Oliver “I swear if you have shown her how to hot wire a car, there is going to be trouble” she grumbled to Oliver.

Oliver shrugged and then grinned “I suspect it is one in a long line of things I have shown her how to do over the years” he bent and brushed his lips with hers.

“And we will be having words about those things when this is all over” she said as Oliver, Diggle and Roy left the Foundry.

Annoyance skidded though her as she heard Oliver laugh.

 


	13. the car journey part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys its been a long time, but i have been really ill, and have only just come out of hospital

 

 

_**Aquaman: "You murdered my wife, Diana,"** _

_**Wonder Woman: "she tried to assassinate me, Arthur. I was protecting myself."** _

_**Aquaman: "Yet you wear her helmet like a trophy."** _

_**Wonder Women : "No. A warning."** _

 

 

 

“You don’t need to keep looking at me, I’m not going to hurt you” Justice stated dead pan.

Oliver was driving and Justice was in the front seat.

“I never said you were” Oliver put in smoothly.

“Yeah is that why Roy and Diggle went in the van?”

“No. Felicity’s Mini isn’t very big” he denied.

“Yeah because that was the reason” Justice said sarcastically, turning to look out the window. “Dare I say we could off all fit in the van”

“Perhaps I wanted to spend time with you?” he said.             

“Yeah of cause you do?” she said sarcastically.

“Why would you think differently?”

“Why? Perhaps because I get the impression, that you think I am going to make your head explode at any minute, plus I can feel you, your scared, and confused, wary, all the things a farther shouldn’t be, it funny I’ve sensed all those feelings in you before, but they have never been directed at me, it’s weird that you see me as a threat”

“I don’t see you as a threat” Oliver said.

Justice laughed.

“Of cause you do, the sad thing is you guys are the last people that I would ever hurt” she looked back out the window and said quietly “You’re too important to me”

“How did it happen?” Oliver asked Justice.

“How did what happen?” she said looking at him.

“How did I die?” he said not taking his eyes from the road.

She thought for a moment about denying it, but it was plain that he knew, “I can’t tell you that, it could change history”

“But I do die, don’t I?”

Justice nodded, tears formed in her eyes at the memory he had re surfaced. She wiped away the tears, she hadn’t cried in years, and now she was crying every five minutes. “You died in my arms” Justice wasn’t sure why he needed to know that information, but it suddenly seemed important that he knew.

“How did you know?” Justice asked.

“You said that Slade took someone important from you, which integrated you killing him, you also told Felicity that someone important to her die”

“I should start calling you Batman!”

“Hur?”

“The greatest detective?”

“Hur?”

“Never mind you won’t know what I am talking about yet, give it a few years” she dismissed.

“How old were you?” he asked.

She smiled a watery smile “Good try, but I am not going to tell you that”

“Justice-“

“Listen” she cut him off “you death starts off a bad time, for everyone,” she sighed deeply and then said “It was supposed to be a routine mission, you went alone, and you found Slade there, by the time mom realised what was happening, you were already fighting him. She called me, I was on the other side of Starling, I have never moved so fast in all my life, I got there just in time to see him gut you with his sword. I ran to you, and used my ability to protect us, held you in my arms, where you died” she sucked in a deep breath. “Things go bad after that, I had never felt pain like it, I felt hate and revenge” she fell silent for a moment, trying to work out what to tell him and what not to say. “I warned him, I told him to leave Starling city and never come back or I would kill him a thousand times, he wouldn’t leave. So I hunted him down, we fought and he ran, by then I was consumed with revenge, I spent the next year looking for him, I found him on Li an Yu, but before I went there I did something stupid, I went to Nanda Parbat, I knew that’s where Ra’s kept the water, they are called the Lazarus pits, and they have healing abilities, they can bring back the dead, I stole some of the water, and went to find Slade, I fought him, I stabbed him through the chest, killing him-“

“You told me you took his head off” Oliver said.

Justice smirked “I brought him back with the water, I warned him, I was going to kill him a thousand times, he should of heeded my warning, because I did killed him a thousand times and brought him back to life a thousand times, the last time I put an arrow in his eye and then took off his head, and just before he died I told him that I was his daughter, I relished the knowledge that his last thought was that his own daughter had killed him”

Oliver didn’t know what to say to that. She had told him what he wanted to know, but no real details, of when or where.

“I told you I was a monster. I went home, and found out that Ras had a gone to war with the Justice League because I had stolen his water, Mom couldn’t bare the sight of me, she hated what I had done, what I became, that’s when our relationship broke down. It broke and couldn’t be repaired she never forgave me for missing your funeral”

There was silence for a long moment before Oliver said “I’m sorry”

“I had always had something inside me, but after what I did to Slade, it changed me, I’m scary, people know what I did and it serves as warning, that if you cross me, it will end badly for you” it was a simple truth she had a reputation. “for a while I got kicked out of the league, it didn’t really matter, I have always been better on my own” she shrugged. “Anyway much to Moms annoyance they had no choice but to let me back in, they needed me to help stop Ra, which we did, but after they weren’t sure what to do with me,” she sighed.” They say I have a hard edge like a diamond, hard and sharp, so now they use that to their advantage, I am the assassin they use, when they don’t want blood on their hands”

Oliver was shocked by what he heard, her life had been hard, and she had made the wrong decisions, that had change her life, he wished he could make it better for her.

But what he was most mortified about was that they used her like that, that Felicity had allowed the league to use her like that.

“Ra’s kidnapped me and showed me how to be a killer, and when I killed Slade he wasn’t my first kill, but he was the first that was easy”

“Justice, you shouldn’t have to go through all that, I should have been a better Farther”

“This isn’t on you, you were the best Dad anyone could ever want, I’m a monster, it’s as simple as that”

She was no monster, she was confused, scared of what she was, even self- pitying  but a monster no, he had seen and fought Monsters, and he didn’t class her as one. He needed to help her, change her path so she could become the person she was supposed to be, the problem was he didn’t know how.


	14. the car journey part two

 

 

_**Ollie:  Hey, you never did say what your handle is when you’re wearing the mask.** _

_**Hal: Green Lantern.** _

_**Ollie: Green. . . Lantern? Green Ring I could see. Beam Shooter Man, okay. Captain Middle Finger, even. But Green Lantern?** _

 

As they drew nearer to their destination, Justice became more  excited.

“You seem very excited about this” Oliver pointed out.

Justice shot a glance at him “you do realise that we are going to see history being made?”

“Some guy is going to get a ring, I’m not seeing the big deal” he shrugged.

Justice rolled her eyes “You’re not seeing it, It’s the bigger picture” she sighed “you’re about to witness the beginning of the justice league, you can’t comprehend the important of this, you have to understand the importance of the Justice League, it saves the world on a daily bases, and Hal Jordan is one of its founding members, he has to get that ring, it turns him into the Green Lantern”

“Okay I get it, it’s a big deal”

“It’s Hal Jordan, turning into the Green Lantern, the _Green Lantern_ it’s about as big as you can get”

“Yeah, Yeah the Green Lantern,” he rolled his eyes “ it’s a stupid name”

Justice smirked at him.

“I’m serious Green Lantern where did that come frown?”

“They are the Green Lantern Corp, they have Lantern’s to charge the ring” Justice Laughed.

“I’m not joking it a terrible Handle”

“I’m not laughing at that, it just you and Hal have many mini arguments about this over the year, it just brings back good memories”

“So I know him?”

“Yeah he’s your best friend”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he’s always been there, for as long as I can remember, Hal Jordan is a part of the family, and because of that and thousand other reason, we have to stop Warp from changing this” she told him.

“We will” Oliver agreed.

Justice looked at him, “you’re really not getting how big this is are you? “

“I get it the Justice League” he said dead pan.

Justice rolled her eyes, he really wasn’t getting it “We are going to see History being made here” she couldn’t believe how ignorant he was in regards to this.

“Okay I believe you”

“You know your problem? You’re to content to live in your little world, you need to live a lot, and see the bigger picture, there is a whole lot more out there then the Foundry and the bad guy of the week, you have just got to discover it,”

“I don’t need to see the bigger picture, I am perfectly content with my life thank you”

She knew that it wouldn’t be that way forever, in the coming years, his world would expand his world, they all would see and do things they would never dream off.

“I think we are here” Oliver said slicing though her thoughts.

Oliver brought  the car to a stop, and  Justice got out, “this is the place” she said looking around the Desert.


	15. Farther and Daughter

 

 

_**“I want you to know that Mother may have given me life, but you taught me how to live, love and respect.” Daniel Wayne to Bruce Wayne.** _

 

The van pulled up then, Justice watched as Diggle and Roy jumped out of the van.

Diggle looked around “there isn't much here”

“That’s because it’s a Desert” Justice said dryly opening the trunk and getting out her Bow and Arrow.

“So what now?” Roy asked.

Justice grabbed Oliver’s wrist and looked at his watch, “Now we wait ten minutes forty three seconds” she said dropping Oliver’s wrist.

“What happens in ten minutes?” Roy asked.

“A spaceship is going to crash land over there” she pointed to an area in the desert.

”How exactly are we going to hide from them, we are not supposed to be here, and there is no cover to hid behind” Diggle pointed out.

“Don’t worry about that, I will shield us, they will never know we are here”

“Shield?” Oliver asked.

“A mind Shield, I’ll pull it up in front of us, it’s like a mirage, an illusion, that I can create to make them see what I want”

Oliver looked at her “that’s quite impressive”

“You have no idea how easy it is for me to do, and it has saved our skin on more than one occasion”

“So what is it we are going to be seeing ?” Diggle asked.

“History Diggle, Abin Sur is going to crash land here, he’s going to die here, but before he dose he’s going to give his ring to Hal Jordan, we are here to insure that he get that ring”

She walked over to Felicity Mini and sat on the bonnet, a few minutes later Oliver joined her.

“You doing okay?”

Justice frowned, it surprised her no one ever worried about how she was doing. Well not since he had died anyway.

“I’m fine” she said unsure.

“Really? It’s just this must be quite big for you”

“I am about to watch history, it a big deal”

“That’s not what I meant, coming back here seeing your mother and me, having information revealed that you would rather not let people know, it must be hard on you”

She shrugged feeling uncomfortable.

“Justice this isn't easy for anyone, this time last week, my biggest concern was the next bad guy to take down, and then bam I discover that I am married to the women I love, who as far as I was concerned was never going to happen, due to my life, and more importantly I have four children one of whom is a grown adult and a fetus in Felicity all at the same time, plus there is the fact you’re a super human who traveled back in time and has killed my arch enemy, I’m not even going to go to the whole I’m dead in the future, it’s a lot to take in”

“The worst part is I miss Conner, he’s my center, my rock, my sounding board, it’s awful not having him here”

“Did I like him?”

Justice laughed at that “Dad you have never like anyone that any of us have dated, you hated the site of Warp, you used to say there was something off with him, how right you were, there was this guy when I was fifteen, his name was Josh, I found him cheating on me, it was a Fridays and I cried all weekend, I went to school on Monday, and he was limping along the corridor, I found out that the Arrow had arrowed him in the leg by accident, of cause it was a case of mistaken identity”

“I didn't”

“You did, Mom went mad, you had a big argument, I thought she was going to kill you, but that was nothing compared to the night of Lib’s prom, she went with a date, you sat on the building across the road, in the rain, they were dancing, he was about to make his move, you know, he  moved into kiss her, and an arrow flew between them and hit the wall, Lib still say, she doesn't know how she managed to lose her virginity with you around, ”

He chocked at that.

She patted him on the back.

“Mom was so angry, she chewed  out your ass,”

“Yeah she has a habit of doing that” he acknowledged dryly.

 “But in answer to your question you respected Conner, he stands up to you, you can’t intimidate him, he’s a good guy, we have a lot in common, you told me once that you believed he was a good choice, he has issued, but  then don’t we all, I give him points just for loving me” she shrugged “you were a good dad, to all of us, we had a happy childhood on the most part, there are a lot of happy memories.” Justice smiled at the memories. “You were the glue that held us together, you taught us how to fight, you showed us right from wrong, taught us how to live, you gave us manners and lots of love, you may have been over protective, but you and Mom were great parents”

He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side, “Thanks for that, I feel a little less freaked out”

“You’re going to be a good Dad” she promised.

He kissed the top of her head.

“I hope so”

“You did okay three out of Four isn't bad, and to be honest you can’t really be responsible for me, I don’t have your DNA”

“Hey, from what I have seen you haven’t turned out so bad”

“Yeah because a serial killer Child is what you have always wanted” she said sarcastically.

“I was a killer once Justice, you can change, things can be different for you, you just have to make the change”

“I wish it was that easy”

“It can be Justice, and now I know, I will do everything to help you” he pulled her tighter to his side.

“Doing the arrow stuff with Diggle, Roy and your Mom, has taught me one thing that family isn't about blood. It’s about who is willing to hold your hand when you need it most, and I promise you, I will hold your hand”

“Thank you Daddy” she reached up a kissed him on the cheek.

“Mom is very lucky to have you,”

“I know I am lucky even if I don’t quite know what we are to each other”

“Let me give you a piece of advice, when everything kicks off, which will be soon, don’t  lose sight of Mom, she is your compass, your center, things are going to happen, don’t alienate her, beside which I don’t want to be the Atoms daughter”

“Atoms?”

“Yeah He’s going to be charismatic, and intelligent and fun, all the things you’re not going to be over the coming months, it all works out, but maybe you could not be such a Jack Ass, and think about Mom and here feeling  for a minute, I know you think you’re doing the right thing, but please just think about her before you go ahead and make bad decisions”

At that moment, off in the very distance, Justice could see the ship falling to earth.

Justice Jumped off the bonnet of the car “and the first thing you do is tell her you love her when you come back from the dead, it will stop a whole heap of trouble”

“Right, Hey wait what? What do you mean Back from the dead?”


	16. the ring and the fight

 

 

**_Green Lantern “In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil’s might beware my power, Green Lantern’s light.”_ **

 

Justice ignored the question Abin Sur was crash landing “He’s here” she said to everyone in ear shot.

“Can we get back to the dead part please, I come back from the dead?”

Justice sighed and looked at him “Before Slade Kills you, you die, but you come back from the dead, don’t ask me any question because I can’t tell you anything, Just for everyone’s sake, tell Mom you love her when you come back, and that is all I am going to say on the subject”

She tuned back to watched as a firing ball of flame shot through the air, and hit the ground about a quarter of a mile from them.

The ground shuck, and Justice, had to steady herself to keep herself  upright.

Excitement, jumped in her stomach.

“What now?” Roy asked.

“We wait” Justice said, as Oliver slid off the car and stood next to her.

A second later a green beam shot out of the ship.

“This is it” Justice said excitedly.

She watched, and waited.

 

And then it happened Hal Jordan appeared in the green beam, he was spinning and turning around, trying to break free, he disappeared into the space ship.

“Well that something you don’t see everyday” Diggle muttered.

“Keep your eyes open” Justice instructed.

She scanned the horizon for any sign of Warp, there was none, it worried Justice.

“Be prepared for anything, Warp is unpredictable, he-“

Justice didn’t finish her sentence as Hal Jordan emerged from the crashed space ship, he looked shell socked.

And then suddenly Warp was there, he punched Hal and Hal fell to the floor, and then Warp used his mind warping power on Hal, Hal clutched his head with his hands and screamed, on instinct Justice rushed forward, using her telekinesis, she shoved Warp so hard, he flew through the air, before he could even land on the floor, Justice shot off an arrow, hitting Warp hard through the shoulder.

He landed hard on the ground.

Justice ran forward, Oliver hard on her heels, “Get Hal into the Van” she commanded.

Diggle and Roy rushed over to Hal.

Warp stood up and smiled at Justice and Oliver, “the Dynamic Duo, fight again, it rather sentimental really”

“ That’s Batman and Robin you ass” she said pointing an arrow right at him.

Warp pulled out the arrow from his shoulder, “you’re all the same to me”

“Are we going to continue to banter or are we going to fight?” Oliver asked. “Because I came here to fight”

Justice looked at him and smiled “Let’s play”

Oliver attacked first, Warp blacked the hit, as Justice came in and kicked, he blocked her move and so it was the three of them fighting, Warp held his own, even with a bad shoulder. He blocked and attacked with crisp moves.

As he blocked a punch from Oliver he stabbed  Justice in the stomach with the Arrow she had shot at him,  she fell to the floor as pain shot through her stomach. Blood poured from the wound.

Oliver and Warp were fighting, Justice took a deep breath and stood up on what she on shaking legs, she was bleeding out, it didn’t matter it would heal soon enough.

Before she could do anything, Warp punched Oliver he fell to the floor, and then started to cry out as Warp used his mind warp on him.

Justice pushed him away with her mind, Warp landed on the floor and skidded along.

Justice looked at Oliver, who looked to be unconscious, it was up to Justice.

Warp stood up, his eyes fixing on Justice, and then it hit, hard, everything seemed to throb in and out, it felt like her mind would explode, she fell to her knees, she felt no pain in her stomach as the throbbing of her mind increased.

She felt sick to her stomach.

She could do nothing at the assault on her senses became unbearable.

She couldn’t let this happen, two much depended on her, she needed to bring up her mind shield, so she was shielded from Warps power.

But she couldn’t concentrate, could do nothing more the wither under his power.

She took a deep breath and steeled herself, with a strength she didn’t know she had, she wrenched up her mind shield, and pushed it out at Warp’s power.

He pushed back harder, and it took everything she had in her not to succumb, she found a strength deep inside and pushed hard, and then suddenly she was pushing against nothing, as Warp stopped.

She fell forward on her hands, and then looked up, Warp was looking at her and she knew he was going to attack again.

In that split second she pushed out her mind shield hard.

It collided with Warps power with such force it caused a shock wave, that radiated out knocking everyone off their feet, the ground jerked under her, and the car and Van rattled at the impacted.

Justice sat up trying to catch her breath that had been knocked from her lungs.

Warp was staggering to his feet, he looked at her “This isn’t over Justice, I will have my revenge” before he disappeared into a vortex he made.

 

 

 

 


	17. messing with Hal Jordan's mind

 

_**Green Lantern: “Grodd’s been Messing with our minds.** _

_**The Flash:  “How do we fight it?”** _

_**Green Lantern: “We get over it, that’s how”** _

 

Justice slowly walked over to Oliver, who was lied on the floor.

She knelt besides him.

“Dad, Dad wake up” she slapped him across the face. Leaving bloody finger marks on his cheek.

She suspected that it wasn’t the first time he’d had blood on his face and she knew with certainty that it wouldn’t be the last.

He groaned, and fluttered open his eyes.

“What happened?” he asked.

“He got away” she said, trying to stem the blood with her hand and sitting back on her bottom.

“You are hurt” he said with urgency, pulling away her hand.

“Justice that’s pretty bad, we need to get you to the Hospital, before you bleed to death!”

“It’s fine Dad, it already healing” she dismissed.

“Your bleeding out!” he said examining the wound.

She placed a bloody hand over his to still the examination “It’s fine Dad look it's healing”

He looked her in the eye then "is that another one of your special gifts."

“Not exactly, I got hurt pretty bad once, and a girl called Zantanna  cast a spell on me to heal me, but it went a bit wrong, the spell kind of bonded with my blood, and now I heal fast every time” she stood up already feeling better.

She helped Oliver up and then turned to the Van.

“What are we going to do about Hal He’s seen too much?”

Justice took a deep breath she knew what had to happen, but she didn’t like doing it, Hal Jordan was like family, and she never used her abilities on family.

She sighed deeply and walked toward the Van, as they got closer they could hear what was being said inside.

“Keep away from me!” Hal shouted.

“Just calm down” Diggle said.

“Calm down, you have kidnapped me!”

“Technically we saved your life” Roy said dryly.

“ You dragged me into a van kicking a screaming!”

“Only because Warp was trying to kill you!” Roy reasoned.

“What the hell did he do anyway? It felt like my head would explode! Who was that guy? And don’t even get me started on the alien-“

Justice opened the van doors mid rant “-That gave me this ring” he started waving his hand with the ring on it around.

Everyone started to move not wanting to get shot with the ring, “Okay-” Justice grabbed his hand “-Lets just stop waving that around, until we know how to work it” she lowed his hand.

“Let me go, or I’ll use it”

Justice sat in front of him and rolled her eye “Do you know how to use it?”

He just stared at her a blank expression on his face.

“Yeah that’s what I thought” she took a deep breath “Let’s just calm down okay, no one is going to hurt you”

“You know what, that is just what someone would say, who was about  to kill me”

“Uncle Hal stop with the amateur dramatics”

Hal stopped and just stared at her “Uncle?”

Justice winced, her brain really need to engage before her mouth opened.

She needed to take control of this situation before it spun really out of control. She grabbed his shoulder.

“Hal look at me”

He did as she commanded, he looked her right in the eye.

And she worked her power on him, she had seen Hal’s memory of this day hundreds of time, so easily she removed all memory of herself, Warp and team Arrow, and replaced it with what should off happened.

“And now you will sleep”

Hal instantly fell asleep.

She looked around the Van at everyone, “Can you take him home and put him to bed? He needs to wake up there” she asked Roy and Diggle.

“Sure, we can do that”

“Where dose he live?” Roy asked

Justice put the address in his head, “Now you know”

“WoW that’s so cool”

“And stick around, I don’t think Warp will show up now, but best to be safe”

Diggle nodded.

And Justice got out the car.

“What are we going to do now?” Oliver asked behind her.

“We should go back to the Foundry, maybe track down some more Justice League members”

“Sounds like a good plan” Oliver agreed.

Justice hoped so because it was the only one she had.

 


	18. a worthy sacrifice to make

 

 

_**“This was the stuff. The things that took your breath away. I mean, I’m sure it must have occurred to Green Arrow that he was falling to his death – but it was a secondary consideration. . .  They were heroes. A team. A Family” Snapper Carr.** _

__

“I hate the desert” Justice muttered as they entered the foundry, “I mean sand just gets everywhere, I have it in places I didn’t know existed” Justice said pulling forward her top and looking down  though her head hole. “I remember that Conner took me to the beach once, I hated every minute of it, it all gritty, and I swear that I am allergic, I get all red and itchy” Justice Complained

“As I said before, you can take a shower Justice” Oliver said.

“A shower I can’t remember the last time that I had a –“ Justice stooped mid -sentence.

She stopped dead and stared, Warp had Felicity a knife to her throat.

Justice went on alert.

“It’s nice of you to join us, me and Felicity were having a nice chat” Warp said.

“Are you okay Mom?” Justice asked.

“Y-Yes” Felicity said scared.

“Quite Felicity or you may just find my hand slips and slits your throat” Warp Sneered.

Justice felt Oliver, his whole body change, he went on high alert, so was Justice.

“Let her go Warp” Justice said reaching for her Bow.

“Don’t you dare Justice,” the knife pushed against Felicity’s throat.

Justice held her hands up, “Okay, whatever you want Michael, just don’t hurt her”

Warp laughed “She’s missing the point”

“I’m not” Oliver said taken a step forward.

“You get it don’t you Oliver? I am going to hurt her, no matter what” Warp smiled, but it was twisted.

“I understand what it’s like to lose someone” Oliver told him.

“Do you know what it’s like to know the one person you trust above everything is your sisters killer?” he raised an eyebrow “No, I didn’t think so, she killed my sister, and now, she is going to know what it feel like, I am going to kill everyone that mean’s something to her, “

“You want revenge?” Oliver stated.

“Yes” Warp Declared.

“Then Kill me” Justice stated.

“Justice what are you doing?” Oliver asked glancing at her.

“If it will end this madness then kill me, you want revenge, then take the ultimate, Kill me, we both know for my wrongs I am going to Hell, so send me there”

Warp smiled “I think I just might” before anyone knew what was happening, her pushed Felicity to the floor, and threw the knife at Justice.

“Noooooooo” Oliver screamed as he threw himself in front of Justice.

Justice watched in horror as the knife hit his chest, and dug in.

“Nooooooo” Justice repeated.

As Oliver hit the floor with a thud

Felicity scurried to Oliver, “Oliver! Oliver!” she cried.

Justice just stared, at Oliver crumpled body, shock filled her.

“Oliver please wake up, Oliver please” Felicity said cradling Oliver’s head in her arms.

 But Oliver didn't respond,  because Oliver Queen was dead.


	19. grief, and guilt

 

 

 

**_Wonder Woman: “Grief is better shared in the light Kal-el. Standing in the dark speaks of guilt. . .”_ **

 

Tears sprang to Justice’s eyes, but she wasn't even aware of it, her mind and sense had gone numb, she just stared transfixed at Oliver’s body laid in Felicity arms.

“Justice, do something!” Felicity cried.

Justice blinked snapping out of it “I- I can’t do anything” she said on a breath.

It had suddenly hit Justice, for all her abilities she couldn't bring back the dead, she felt the pain of that realization form like a ball in her stomach, and it grew until Justice thought it would engulfed her.

Warp laughter rang out.

Justice pulled her gaze from her dead farther and looked at him.

“And now you start to pay” Warp stated.

“I have paid every day Michael, since Becky died”

“You didn't pay, you just got on with your life, she died and you just carried on as if nothing happened!” he bellowed at her.

“You think that day doesn't haunt me? You would be wrong, I remember every detail, we were going to a school dance, I wore a red dress, that Dad said was too short, she wore a black one with sliver poka dots, she wore six inch silver heels that she couldn't walk in, I drove her red jeep, because she couldn't drive in her heals,  it was ten past ten we were coming around a bend on the mounting road, she just told me a joke about ducks, we were laughing, and then there were blinding  headlights, and the car swerved and hit us, I lost control and we skidded, we broke the barrier, and then we were falling, and before I could even think about saving us we were hitting the bottom, I remember her screaming, and the overwhelming feeling of panic.” She took a deep breath swallowing over the lump that had formed in her throat. “and then there was silence, deafening silence, and I looked at her, there was blood everywhere, and her eyes were lifeless, and I know, I know that she was dead,  and there was nothing I could do, I could smell gasoline, the car was crushed and i couldn't escape even if wanted to,  and I know that I was going to die,and I excepted that,  the next thing I know, Conner was there  he pulled off the car door and pulled me to safety, just as the car exploded, that was the first time I met Conner Kent”

She looked Warp in the eyes “It was an accident, I wasn't responsible, I feel the grief, it walks with me were ever I go, so don’t you dare say that I didn't care, I cared, I cared more then you will ever know” she defended herself.

Tear fell like river down her face, as the emotion overwhelmed her.

And Warp smiled “It’s not enough” he turned his attention to Felicity who was still sobbing over Oliver’s body.

And Justice knew ,her heart in her mouth, as Warp used his power on Felicity, who started to scream.

And in that moment Justice knew, that there was only one thing that could be done now, it had always been there at the back of her mind, but she had never wanted to face it. She had hid from it.

The stark truth was this was only going to end with either Warp or herself dying, and he wasn't going to kill Justice so that only left one thing, killing Warp.

So with lightning speed, she aimed her bow and shot the fatal arrow.


	20. second chances

 

 

 

_**[Everyone is marveling at Superman's return]** _

_**Martian Manhunter: You were greatly missed, my friend... by all of us.** _

_**[All eyes turn to Batman, who is standing apart with arms crossed, emotionless]** _

_**Wonder Woman: Don't let him fool you. Your death hit him as hard as it did any of us.** _

_**Superman: Really?** _

_**Batman: No. I never believed you were dead in the first place.** _

_**Superman: I guess that's sort of a compliment.** _

__

It hit him in the neck hitting an artery; he looked stunned as he pulled the arrow out of his neck.

Blood spilled from the wound, and Warp covered the wound with his hand, trying to stem the blood, but it was to no avail.

“You actually did it, I never thought you would” he sounding stunned.

“You should know by now that I am capable of anything” she said sadly.

“I guess I will see you in Hell” he said before crumpling to the floor, dead.

“I guess you will” Justice dropped her bow with shaking hands, she sucked in a deep breath.

She knelt down beside Warp and checked for a pulse, there wasn’t one, “I’m sorry Warp, I’m so sorry” she said closing his wide lifeless eyes.

“Justice” her mother cried on a breath.

Justice turned to look at her mother,  she was cradling Oliver in her arm’s as if she was never going to let go.

Justice sucked in a sob, and scurried over to them “He’s dead” Felicity stated looking down at Oliver’s lifeless body.

Justice put a trembling hand over her mouth, and sobbed uncontrollable, “He can’t be, this isn’t how he dies, I was supposed to have more time” she said falling back on her bottom.

Grief welled up in her like a wave, swamping her in the emotion, both women sobbing.

Shocked ebbed at her edges, this wasn’t supposed to happen, there was supposed to be more time, he wasn’t supposed to die for her, she wasn’t worth his life.

And then a thought accrued and with a sharp clarity she know what to do, the tears stooped in that instant she knelt beside him, and took out an arrow from her quiver.

“What are you doing?” Felicity asked sobbing.

“Saving him, I’m saving him” she said cutting her arm with the point of her arrow.

Blood oozed from the wound.

“I don’t understand”

“My blood, had a spell on it, it heals, I might be able to bring him back” she scooped up some of the blood with her fingers, and smeared it across his lips, then opened his mouth and across his tongue.

“You think that will work?” Felicity asked.

“I don’t know, I have never given my blood to anyone before, but it’s worth trying, it’s brought me back before” she swallowed around the lump that had formed in her throat.

This had to work, there was no other option.

Anticipation swirled in her stomach, she waited with bated breath, the only noise in the room was Felicity silently sobbing.

“Wake up Dad” Justice whispered brokenly.

Hope had flamed, but as seconds turned to minutes Hope flickered and died.

A single tear slid down her cheek it hadn’t worked , it had been a long shot at best, she felt devastated as she would never meet the man she had called farther, world never learn how to string a bow, never feel his love, and never meet her brother and sisters, it was a sad thought.

“It didn’t work Mom, he’s gone” Justice said sadly.

But no sooner was the word out of her mouth then Oliver took a deep gasp of breath and then sat up.

The relief was palatable.

Felicity grabbed him in a hug, as he chocked.

“This coming back from the dead is getting really old” Justice said.

Oliver looked at her, and smiled.

“You know what?  I should really get the car I wonted when I am sixteen, which I didn’t get” she joked to him.

“I think it yours” he choked out.

His eyes fell on Warp “He’s dead?”

Justice nodded “I killed him, it’s over”

“I’m sorry I know you cared for him” Felicity said.

“I care about you guys more, beside the Michael I know died a long time ago”

Felicity hugged Oliver close while Justice looked on, this was her family, and for the first time since she had arrived she felt everything was going to turn out alright.


	21. Forgiveness

 

 

**“Grief is the enemy. There's no time for grief. There's no room for grief. Grief turns into acceptance. Forgiveness. Grief forgives what can never be forgiven. Never.” Batman**

 Justice looked at Warps body laid on the floor.

Oliver and Felicity had left some time ago, Felicity had wanted to get him to rest, Justice had stayed behind in the Foundry to remove  Warps body.

But so far she had just sat staring at him, she couldn't bring herself to do anything.

she wanted to cry, she felt the need to, but she couldn't quite bring herself to do so, she had killed him. She tried to reason that she had killed before, but Warp was different, she had loved him once, still did in some ways, he had become a madman, becoming twisted and bitter in his grief.  But she still saw him as the man she had fallen in love with, and yet she hadn't even hesitated, she shot him dead in the blink of an eye. What did that make her? A monster?  His grief had destroyed him, and in many ways taken her long for the ride.

She had never wanted to face the possibility that she may have to kill him, but looking back she realized it was the only real option, she had deluded herself into believing that she could fix him, he was too far tortured in his grief, and had seen her as the enemy.

She wondered if they had united in grief, then they would have been alright, maybe even still together, but she guessed she would never know. Didn't really wont to, she loved Conner, and although this terrible tragedy had destroyed her relationship with Warp, it had brought her together with Conner, and although it swamped her in guilt, she couldn't help but be grateful for that.

But weather she was with Conner or not, the truth was she should of helped Warp deal with his grief, but instead she had concentrated on Conner, and left him to fester, and for that the guilt would stay with her.

He had sort to destroy her, and her family, and in that moment she had forgiven him for everything he had done to her and the Justice League. She needed to forgive him, because she was never going to forgive herself for killing him.


	22. Grief is a lonely place

 

Batman: "How are they?"

Martian Manhunter: "I am still shaken by what you and I have wrought. One can only imagine what these youths fair."

Batman: "I know our virtual reality training simulation went badly, but i'd hoped the team would've rallied by now."

Martian Manhunter: "Trauma tends to linger, as I know you know, my friend."

 

 

She took a deep breath, pushing her unwanted feeling down deep, now was not the time for emotion, she had to remind herself she was a cold hard killer.

“Well that is Five hours of my life I am never getting back” Roy said coming down the stairs.

“We had to make sure he was safe” Diggle said in a tone that suggest he had this conversation a few times before.

“That guys life is so boring”

“That’s because he was asleep for most of the time we were there”

 “Justice, were is everyone?” Diggle asked.

Justice stood up and looked at him, “Felicity took Oliver home, we had an incident” Justice turned to Warp’s body.

Diggle came to stand next to her “Oliver Kill him?” Diggle asked.

“No. I did, it was him or me, I chose me” she shrugged  a little.

Diggle took her hand “I’m sorry Justice, that must have been hard”

“I won’t lie. It wasn’t the easiest thing I have ever done”

“Do you want us to help you with the body?” Roy asked.

“No I got it covered” she raised her hands up, and as she did, Warp lifter from the ground.

“You shouldn’t do this alone” Diggle said.

“It’s okay Diggle I have to do this alone” she started to walk to the exit Warp floating behind her.

 

Justice found a secluded place in an abandoned warehouse, outside of Starling city. No one would come looking her for a body, not that anyone would come looking for Warp, and there would be no body.

She built a large bonfire, she placed Warp on the top, and then she set it alight, the whole time, she pushed down her grief, dry eyed she watched as he burned.

And then it hit her, like a truck, the grief overwhelmed her, and the tears came, a sob wrenched from her, she sobbed, her legs wouldn’t hold her up, and she fell to the floor, she cried uncontrollably, unable to hold back the Grief and the guilt.

She cried until the bonfire died down, until there were no more tears left to cry, and then she curled up in a ball on the cold hard floor of the warehouse, and just shut down. Everything needed to stop, unable to cope with what she had done. She reseeded into herself.

And that is where she stayed until the sun came up.

 

“I’m getting worried Oliver, where is she?”  Felicity asked worriedly.

Oliver came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, he took a deep breath, “I’m worried to Felicity, but she is a grown women who can more then take care of herself”

Felicity turned around in his arms “She’s are daughter Oliver”

“I know, I'll go and look for her okay?”

At that moment there was a knock on Felicity  front door.

Felicity broke from Oliver, to open it.

Justice stood there.

“Justice I have been so worried” Felicity said launching herself at her daughter.

She hugged her mother briefly  and then stepped into the room.

“Where have you been Justice?” Oliver asked.

“Disposing of Warps body like I said” she snapped then winced at her attacking.

“It took you all night?” Oliver questioned.

Justice didn’t need the third degree.

“I’m going to take a shower” she said moving off toward the bathroom.

Oliver was about to save something, when Felicity grabbed his arm, he looked at her and she shook her head. “Leave it Oliver” she said quietly.

Felicity watched as Justice closed the bathroom door.

On the other side of the door Justice leaned against it, tears once again sprang to her eyes, and the grief bubbled up inside of her.

She sucked in a sob, that threatened to escape.

Justice pushed herself off the door and tuned on the shower, she needed to wash away the crimes of yesterday.

She undressed and steeped under the red hot shower and then she scrubbed hard, needing to scrub herself of her wrong doings.

And while she scrubbed she cried.

She had done some bad things in her time, but killing Warp, a man she loved, was the worst of all.

And the dark truth was, she was going to have to live with what she had done for the rest of her life.


	23. going home

 

 

_**Superman: This is the hardest thing I've ever had to say. I'm guilty. We're guilty of the sin of hubris. We had the best of intentions, to be Earth's guardians, to keep you safe, but we failed you. We looked down on the world from our tower in the sky and let our power and responsibilities separate us from the very people we were supposed to protect. No one should ever be afraid of us. For that reason, we're decommissioning the Watchtower. The energy weapon up there is already gone. We're taking down the station as well. (pause) There's more. We want to thank the members of the Justice League for your courageous service, but in the future, you'll all have to act as independent agents. We're not going to be an army anymore. As of right now, we're disbanding the Justice League. This is the end.** _

 

Two weeks later

“We should all go out” Felicity announced coming into her sitting room. Where Justice was sat on the couch watching day time T.V.

Nothing much had happened in the two weeks since she had killed Warp, she had learned to deal with her grief mainly by burying it deep inside, somewhere where, it couldn't hurt, but it was at night that caused the most problems the nightmare that hunted her. Now she hardly slept, it didn’t matter she was used to very little sleep.

But other than that life had gone on, mainly normalcy had rained.

Justice looked at her mother “I don’t want to go out” Justice said.

“I wouldn’t argue” Oliver said coming out of Felicity bedroom.

Justice smiled, her parents had been sleeping in the same room, for a while now it gave her a nice feeling in her stomach, watching them together.

“When Felicity make up her mind, there is little that will change it, so you might as well give in” Oliver said.

Justice took a deep breath, “Fine, but I am not going out for long”

“Great I will call Diggle and Roy, we all need some down time” Felicity said enthusiastically.

Justice didn’t want to go, but then with what was going to have to happen soon, she decided to enjoy herself.

 

 

The night had been a success, Justice had enjoyed herself, that had gone to a karaoke bar, and sung and drunk all night.

A perfect night to say goodbye.

It was now the early hours of the morning, Justice looked around the darken living room, she was going to miss this place, she was going to miss the people, she had come to love them even more then she thought possible.

But it was time.

She moved towards the door as silent as a shadow.

“Justice where are you going at four thirty in the morning” Oliver asked looking at his watch.

Justice stopped dead.

“What are you doing up?” she asked him.

“I heard someone moving around, I came to see who it was” he walked towards her, “you want to tell me why you’re leaving in the middle of the night”

Justice rolled her eyes, and sighed deeply, as Felicity came out of her room.

This was not how this was supposed to go, she was supposed to sneak out quietly, without any fuss.

“What’s going on?” Felicity asked tiredly.

“Justice was about to explain why she is sneaking out in the middle of the night”

Felicity looked at Justice “What?”

“It’s time for me to go”

“Go what do you mean go? I thought we were waiting for Barry to wake up?”

“Mom I have changed the past, I’m not even sure that Barry is going to wake up now”

“If you can’t go back to your time, then stay with us, your part of my team now” Oliver said.

“And I will be again, but I can’t stay here, your pregnant with me, two versions of me can’t inhabit the same space at the same time, it’s called a time paradox, and it’s really bad, so I can’t stay”

“Then we find a way to send you back to your time” Felicity said.

“Mom even in my time they could only generate that amount of power because of Barry, we have no chance in this time”

“So what is the plan?” Oliver asked.

“I am going to find a corner of the world and live out the rest of my life quietly, avoiding time”

“Lighting” Felicity said thoughtfully.

“What?” Both  Justice and Oliver said at the same time.

“There is going to be an electrical storm tomorrow night, well actually tonight I guess, never really sure what to say in the early hours of the morning”

“Felicity what’s your point?” Oliver asked.

“My point is I can use the lighting’s power to send you back, or to the future” she wrinkled up her nose in thought.

“How are you going to do that?” Justice asked.

“I can rig an Ariel on top of Verdant  that will attacked the lighting and then rig that to your bracelet so it will send you home”

“Mom you are a genius that could just work” Justice said excitedly.

 


	24. changing things

 

 

**_Martian Manhunter: "You understand that if we do change the past, you - this version of you - will never have existed?"_ **

**_Alternate Batman: "Nothing would make me happier."_ **

Justice sat in her mothers seat at her computers.

“Okay that’s done, the lightning is going great out there, we just need to switch the aerial on, and attach it to your bracelet, and then we are set to go” Felicity told her.

Coming to stand beside her. “Come on up you get I need to connect your bracelet”

Justice got up and stood to the side as Felicity slid into the seat and started to work on her computers.

And watching her mother made her decide, she had been grappling with weather to say anything all not, and watching her mother on the computers and her farther on the Salmon ladder, made up her minds.

“Mom” she said quietly so Oliver wouldn’t hear.

“Yes” she said still tapping away.

“Mom, please stop a minute, I need to tell you something”

There must have been something in her voice, because Felicity stopped and looked at her.

“What is it?” Felicity asked.

“I need you to do something for me, three days after my twenty first birthday, dad’s going  to go on a routine mission to a bank robbery, don’t let him go okay, make sure he knows nothing about it, I don’t care how you do it just stop him from going, it’s not a bank robbery it a setup, Slade will be there, Knock him out if you have to, he can’t go”

“Why what happens?” Felicity asked glancing at Oliver on the salmon ladder.

“He get killed” Justice said bluntly.

“Oh my god!”

“It won’t happen if you stop him from going, promise me you will stop him from going”

“I promise” Felicity said.

She then pulled out a letter from her boot, “and give this to me on my twenty-first birthday”

“What does it say?” Felicity said taking the letter.

“Just something that I need to do, and if Dad’s isn’t dead, then I won’t do it, make sure I get it”

It was a letter telling herself to kill Slade Wilson.

“I will, now let me get this done” she tuned back to her computer, as Oliver come over.

“Well this is it” he said.

“Yes it is”

“Well it defiantly been interesting” he said pulling her into a hug.

“Yes it has” she agreed holding on tight.

At that moment Diggle and Roy appeared.

She pulled away from Oliver and rushed to Diggle cuddling him tears in her eyes, “I am going to miss you Diggle, and look after  Sara, she is going to grow into an amazing person”

He kissed the top of her head “I am going to miss you to Justice”

She pulled away and wiped away her tears before hugging Roy, “I love you Roy, stay true to who you are and one day you will move out of Dads shadow, and become the Red Arrow, he will be as much feared as the Green Arrow”

“Goodbye Justice, it was an experience”

“Right I am all done, we are ready to go” Felicity said then.

Justice went back to Oliver and hugged him again, “I love you Dad”

“I love you to Kido, and I promise you I will get you that car” he winked at her.

“You better” she said

“I have something for you” Oliver said then.

He handed her a small boxes, and she opened it, in side was a sliver ring that was an arrow bent around into a ring shoe.

She slipped it on her finger “I love it Dad” kissing him on the check.

“It’s to remember us by”

Justice rolled her eyes, “Like I could ever forget”

Then she turned to Felicity who was full on crying “Mom” she said embracing her.

“I love you Justice”

“I love you to Mom”

Felicity pulled away to look at her daughter taken Justice’s face in her hands Felicity said “I promise you, I am going to make that things are different between us”

Justice nodded tears falling freely now.

“Come on we need to do this before I change my mind and stay with you all” Justice said moving away.

Justice set the date on her bracelet.

And then Felicity attached some wires from her computer to it.

Felicity turned back to her computer and started typing. ”Okay initiating start up”

Justice stood away from everyone “Okay do it”

“Turning on now” Felicity said tapping away at her computer.

She felt the tingle of power hitting her, and it stung as she was electrocuted, she screamed in pain, but then a white flash of light engulfed her.

Somewhere along the road she had fallen to her knees, she didn’t know when.

And then it was gone, and she found herself in the observation room of the watch tower.


	25. Chapter 25

 

 

_**“It happened . . . last year. Aquaman and Atlantis flooding Europe. And before that Wonder Women leading the Amazon. . . on a Blitzkrieg in London. My memories are changing. This isn't a parallel Earth or a mirror world. . . this is home this is real”  the Flash.** _

Justice sucked in a deep breath, letting the pain ebbed away.

“Justice?”

Justice looked up, to see Batman staring at her.

“Hi” she said getting up on shaking legs

“You want to explain what just happened?” Batman said crossing his arms in that judgmental way of his.

Justice shrugged, “You sent me on a mission”

“What mission? I don’t remember sending you on any mission” Batman said.

Justice looked at him, he didn't remember that didn't bode well.

“I had to stop a master criminal” she edged for she wasn't sure what to say and what not.

“That doesn't explain why I don’t remember” Batman said deadpan.

He wasn't going to let this go with terrible lies.

“Look you sent me back in time to stop Warp, which I did do,” Justice decided to just go for it.

“Warp? Warp is on his honeymoon” Batman said.

“What? Warps on his Honeymoon, I don’t understand, Warp is a hardened Criminal, hell bent on destroy my family and the Justice League” Justice said in complete shock.

“No Warp is one of the most trusted members” Batman countered.

“Well I guess it all worked out” Justice shrugged. She tuned to leave.

“Justice you have changed History!” Batman tore out.

“Don’t get your wings in a flap Bats everything has worked out don’t worry about it” with that she left an angry Batman glaring after her.

She needed to find her Mom and make sure she was alright.

“Computer locate Felicity Queen”

“Felicity Queen is in the computer room” the computer told her.

Justice headed  to the computer room.

On the way she saw Superman with Martian Manhunter and the Flash.

She rushed over to Barry and flung herself at him “I am so glad you’re alright” she said hugging tighter. “and thank you,”

“You’re welcome. . . Er for what?” Barry asked completely confused.

“For being fast, I love you Barry,  I love all off you” she said addressing all three of them.

“I like the new hair cut Golden Archer, it frames your face wonderfully” Martian Manhunter said then.

Justice frowned as she touched her hair “thanks Martian Man, but I haven’t cut it”

Superman frowned “it was right down your back yesterday” he pointed out.

Justice shrugged unsure what to say  “I don’t know what to tell you S Man, look I got to go”

She started off again. As she left she heard Martian Manhunter said “Is it Just me or does she get weirder, and weirder?”

Superman laughed “Yes my friend she is unique, but I wouldn't have her any other way”

Justice smiled as she walked into the computer room.

 

And there, sat at her computers was the familiar pony tailed head that Justice knew only two well.

“Mom” Justice said.

Felicity stopped what she was doing and turned around. She stood up when her eyes fell on Justice. They swept over Justice, her eyes lingered on her hair and her hand.

It was the same face, but older, more lines, but still beautiful.

And then she opened her arms wide, Justice didn't hesitate, she ran into her Mother open arms.

“Mom I need to talk to you” Justice said stepping back.

“First did you get back alright?” Felicity asked.

“How did you know?”

“You’re wearing the ring Oliver gave you, and your hair is the same cut you had when you came back” Felicity said taking Justice hair in her hand.

“The last think that happened was you screaming, I was worried”

“The lightning electrocuted me, but I am okay, no harm came to me”

Felicity smiled.

“Things are different now” Justice informed her.

“Yeah I’m sorry Justice, I know it hurts now, but your heart will heal” Felicity said cryptically.

Justice frowned, “Mom Warp’s getting married is a good thing I can now get on with my life, with Conner” Justice said misinterpreting what Felicity was saying.

“About that-“ Felicity was cut off.

“Are my girls ready to go to lunch?” Oliver asked coming into the room.

 He was alive, she rushed him embracing her Dad in the biggest hug.

 “Well I should come into a room more often if this is the reception I get”

 Tears sprang to Justices eyes  “You’re alright” she whispered to him.

He pulled her away and looked at her searching her face “so the wanderer returns” he said smiling.

Justice smiled back.

“I did as you asked Justice, he never went” Felicity told her.

“And Slade not been a problem?”

“No Slade disappeared that night, no one has seen or heard from him since” Felicity explained.

Justice  knew what had happened, the letter Justice had sent herself said where he would be and that she needed to kill him, which she suspected was what she had done.

“So is everyone meeting us at the restaurant?” Felicity asked.

“Everyone?” Justice asked looking between her two parents.

“We have a family lunch once a month” Oliver explained.

“No we don’t?” Justice countered.

“Things changed Justice, we decided a long time ago, that we needed to be a family, so we make sure once a month the whole family have lunch or dinner” Oliver explained.

“Sounds good” Justice liked this idea.

“Hi. Hi. Yes I know I’m late”

Justice knew that voice, but she was scared to turn around in case the hope she was feeling would be dashed.

Slowly she turned to see Becky, a cry erupted from Justice’s mouth before she could stop it.

“I think Tommy’s going to kill me, those earrings he brought me for our anniversary, I've only gone and lost them-“

Justice launched herself into Becky’s arms. “Okay you haven’t been this excited to see me since the time I did your detention when we were in school”

“I missed you” Justice said trying hard not to cry.

“Missed me? I know I am your best friend and all, but I have to say that your way to attached to me, you just saw me this morning”

“It’s just really good to see you” Justice smiled.

“Yeah well I don’t think your brother is going to feel the same when he find out about the earrings”

“I wouldn't worry Becky, I’m sure they will turn up” Oliver said as they started to walk out the room.

“What the hell?” Justice asked Felicity.

“I heard what you said to Warp, you described the night Justice, so we waited, and when you and her wore those dress and were going to that dance, we wouldn't let you go, you and Becky ended up watching videos that night instead”

“Thank you Mom, thank you for saving her” they said walking out of the control room.

“Well now she is married to Tommy, so she is part of the family”

“You’re kidding?” that shocked her.

“No they got married last year” Felicity said in seriousness.

At that moment Justice saw Conner coming out of the Gym.

“There's Conner” she went to go over to him.

“Justice, there is something you need to know?” Felicity said taking Justices arm.

Justice frowned “What is it?”

“You and Conner, you’re not together?” Felicity broke it to her.

“What, that stupid?” Justice couldn't imagine not being with him.

“You two just never got together, myself and your farther had hoped, but it never happened”

“This can’t be right? Mom I love him” she said glancing at him.

“I know Justice, but you know what, you know how you feel about him, and you know how he can feel about you, you go get him” Felicity advised

“What am I supposed to say?”

“It doesn't matter as long as you strike up a conversation”

Justice took a deep breath and walked over to Conner.

“Hey Conner”

“Justice Hi”

“I was um. . . wondering if you would like to come to lunch with me and my family?”

“Why?” he asked.

“I just thought because you have no really family, you might like to join mine, I promise their barks are worse than their bites”

He looked at her for a long moment, the whole time her stomach churned.

“I would love to” he finally said.

Justice never felt relief like it, she turned a smile on her face to see her parents smiling at her.

And she knew that everything would be alright, because the she knew that herself and Conner were supposed to be together, and in that second she knew that one way or another they would be.


	26. happy endings

 

 

**_Felicity Smoak_ : Oliver, You're not making any sense. **   
**Oliver Queen: Slade took Laurel because he wants to kill the woman I love.**   
**Felicity Smoak: I know. So?**   
**Oliver Queen: So he took the wrong woman.**   
**Felicity Smoak: Oh.**   
**Oliver Queen: I love you... Do you understand?**   
**Felicity: Yes.**   
**[ _gasps_ ] **

 

 

One Year later

Justice entered her flat, and stopped dead, there was a path of red rose petals on the floor. She followed them down the hall and into the dining room, where she found a table set for a candle lit dinner.

A smile curved her lips, “Conner” she called out.

Conner appeared from the kitchen “Hey your home, how’d it go?”

“We caught the bad guy, what all this?” she gestured the table.

“I wanted to do something special, it was a year ago today that you asked me to lunch with your family, it’s our anniversary”

“Conner” Justice breathed touched.

“It not only that, I have been wanting to ask you a question” suddenly he got down on one knee.

And Justice’s breath swept from her lungs.

“Conner what are you doing?”

He pulled out a box and showed her “I’m asking you to marry me, I don’t have any fancy spechees, I’m not a man of words, but I will say that a year ago to day you changed my life, you changed me, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, So Justice Derdren Queen will you marry me?”

“Yes” Justice said tears in her eyes.

Conner Got up and kissed her with pure love.

Things were good, she decided, her trip to the past had been turbulent, but now the road was clear and smooth, and she intended to live every minute of it to the full, with her family and Conner by her side.

 

The end

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while looking for quotes on the internet, i found some that i couldn't put into my story that i really liked so i have writen them down, if you would like to take a look please do.

 

 

 

"me? I've got a different problem. I feel like I live in a world made of

 cardboard. Always taking constant care not to break something. To break

 someone. Never allowing myself to lose control even for a moment or

 someone could die. But you can take it, can't you, big man? What we have

 here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose and show you just how

 powerful I really am."

                              -Superman

 

Green Arrow: You're not supposed to drive when you're angry.

Black Canary: They're heading toward the waterfront. Hang on!

Green Arrow: It's so funny that you think you have to tell me that.

 

Supergirl: So, aren't you going to give me the "You did good" speech?

Green Lantern: You're headstrong, unprofessional, and reckless. If you

ever jeopardize yourself or your teammates again by running off

half-cocked without a battle plan, I will personally see you're

kicked out of the League. I don't care who your cousin is. And

 incidentally... you did good.

 

Batman: You were a little hard on the boy scout, don't you think?

Superman: I thought I was the boy scout?

Batman: I did too, 'til I met Captain Marvel.

"What are you guys? Twelve? I can't believe I'm the mature one here!"

 

"Batman to all points. I could use some air support. Since I can't fly. At

 all. [Pause. Still falling.] Now would be good."

 

 

[Batman puts his hand on Flash's shoulder.]

Flash: You're touching me. Batman is touching me. I'm going to die, aren't I?

Batman: Not if you pay close attention.

 

 

Green Arrow: Does everything have a sinister motive in your world?

The Question: Yours too. You just don't know it.

 

Martian Manhunter: It's the only way.

Dr. Fate: Those words are always used to justify destruction.

Green Lantern: I'm supposed to believe this?

 

 **Flash** : Let's see, after I caught the gorilla, he told me that...

 **Green Lantern** : He  _talked_  to you?

 **Flash** : Yeah, right after I stopped his car.

 **Green Lantern** : I'm supposed to believe this?

 **Flash** : Hey, we've both got a Martian's phone number on our speed dial. I think I deserve the benefit of the doubt here.

 **Green Lantern** : OK, the ape _can_ talk.

 

I know I have that effect on people. Thing is, just because it's me

 saying it doesn't make it wrong."  Green Arrow

 

 

 **Green Arrow** : A-a-are we d-dead y-yet?

 **Black Canary** : No.

 **Green Arrow** : A-a-are we d-dead y-yet?

 **Black Canary** : Look, if we die, I promise I'll let you know!

 

 **Henchman** : What're  _you_  doing in here?

_[Green Arrow knocks him out]_

**Green Arrow** : Well, for one thing, it's freezing outside.

 

 **Batman** : J'onn! We're in trouble!

 **Martian Manhunter** : Are you asking for help?

 **Batman** : Yes!

 **Martian Manhunter** : You never ask for help.

 **Batman** : Just get us some reinforcements!

 

 **General Eiling:**  You spoiled, rich little twerp!

 **Green Arrow:**  I think he means me.

 **Speedy:**  Oh. For a second, I was all mad.

 

"Superman? No. I mean, how do you yell at Superman, for crying out loud?

 It'd be like spitting on the flag or something."

                                      -Barry Alllen

 

 **Martian Manhunter** : Wonder Woman is on another case, Superman's dealing with an earthquake and Batman would only say that he's "busy".

 **Hawkgirl** : Typical.

 


End file.
